Second Chances revised version
by MohawkWoman
Summary: What would happen if certain people were given a second chance at life and love? *Revised version of the original "Second Chances" which follows LOTM. Edited with more details and a much improved storyline. Uncas and Alice focused. Enjoy! *Rated M for Sexual Content. Reviews are welcomed! Your opinion on this updated version will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Twins

*Disclaimer: I do not own the movie The Last of the Mohicans, the book by that name or the characters (except for the ones I created) and I'm not writing this for profit. It is purely for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 1: Twins**

_Western Massachusetts Colony, June 1737_

A gentle summer breeze rustled the leaves on the trees surrounding the Mohican village, which was nestled deep in the forest next to a beautiful lake. For most of the people it would be a typical day filled with the normal activities of village life. Men hunted and fished, women cooked or made clothing, children played and elders sat in small groups, speaking of tribal politics or remembering the days of their youth. But for one warrior and his young wife it was a most exciting and joyous day, for it was the day they would welcome the long awaited arrival of their first born.

At age thirty five, Chingachgook could not believe he was finally going to be a father as he stood outside of the birthing lodge that morning. His previous wife, who was his childhood love, had never been very strong and during their marriage she would suffer a miscarriage each time she became pregnant. Then one year during an unusually cold winter, his beloved wife died from pneumonia, leaving Chingachgook shattered with grief and convinced he would never find another woman to take her place. Doubling his loss was the fact that once his elderly father passed on to the spirit world, he would become the last surviving member of his family and his bloodline would one day die with him. Resigned to his fate, Chingachgook spent most of his time over the next two years hunting and trapping alone in the forests and mountains, avoiding his village whenever possible as living there only served to remind him of all that he had lost and could never regain.

It was during one of these hunting trips that he chanced to encounter two French trappers who had with them a Yengeese baby, who they had discovered in the burnt out remains of a colonial homestead that had been attacked by a raiding party. Along with the bodies of a white settler, his wife and two little girls, they found the infant boy, who was no more than a year old, alive and hidden behind a bed in a part of the cabin that hadn't burned, his cries alerting the men that he was there.

Also traveling with the trappers was a young Indian woman, who couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen. Instantly smitten by the pretty girl, Chingachgook studied her closely and noticed her facial features and clothing were unlike any he had seen before in the tribes he was familiar with. It was also obvious from the way she was holding the baby that she was quite fond of the little boy. Curious to know more about her but not wanting the trappers to become suspicious of his intentions, he casually asked what tribe she was from and how it was she came to be with them.

Eager to have someone new to talk to after having spent months in each other's company, the Frenchmen told Chingachgook of how they had won the girl in a card game with some Spaniards they had met in their travels. Told she was from a tribe called the Apache who lived in the mountains and deserts of New Spain, the trappers began their trip back to Canada thinking the girl would make one of them a good wife. It was not long afterward however, that the young woman turned out to be more trouble than she was worth. Clearly an unwilling captive, she did everything she could to make their lives miserable during their journey and the trappers instead decided to sell her once they returned to Quebec. Then, to add to their woes, they discovered the baby a week ago and the two Frenchmen complained they could not wait to unburden themselves of their unwanted traveling companions. Feeling himself falling in love with the girl, something he never thought would happen to him again, Chingachgook took advantage of the situation and offered to trade several good hides and some silver in exchange for both her and the baby. Only too happy to accept the offer, the trappers agreed to the trade and quickly departed, laughing at their good fortune as they went on their way.

Returning to his village with the baby and the young woman, who he had given the Yengeese name of Lila, Chingachgook treated her with respect and kindness and soon won her trust. It did not take long after that for him to also win her love and the two married and made their home together among his people. Adopting the Yengeese baby, who they named Nathaniel, as their own, they proudly watched him grow into a strong and active little boy who was eager to learn everything he could about being a Mohican warrior. Yet disappointment still plagued Chingachgook when, after four years of marriage, Lila had been unable to conceive a child of their own. Still, the happy couple never gave up hope that one day the Master of Life would bless them with a son, for as much as they loved Nathaniel he was not of their blood and would never be able to carry on the bloodline of Chingachgook's family. But today that was about to change.

Nervously waiting outside of the birthing hut while the old midwives attended to his wife, Chingachgook vividly remembered the night nine months ago when Lila excitedly woke him and announced that she'd just had a powerful medicine dream. In the dream, she was sitting by the lake next to their village with her long since deceased grandmother, who told Lila that she was with child and would give birth to twin sons who would be identical in appearance, so much so that it would be impossible to tell them apart. Her grandmother proceeded to inform her that she must make a special necklace for each baby in the shape of the animal they would be named after and to place the necklaces on the infants as soon as each was born, thus insuring it would always be possible to identify each child as long as the necklaces were not removed. After asking her grandmother what those animals would be, Lila found herself inside the lodge she shared with her husband with a wolf and a fox sitting in front of her. When first the wolf, then the fox rose and respectively left through the door of the lodge, they revealed two infant boys who had been laying behind them on a large robe made of rabbit fur. Looking closely at the babies, she saw each was an exact duplicate of the other in every detail.

Believing in the power of medicine dreams, Chingachgook was elated at the prospect of finally becoming a father to his own blood and over the next nine months as he watched his wife's belly swell with the new lives growing within it, he would gently rub his hand on it each night while softly singing a Mohican lullaby.

As they prepared for the new arrivals, the happy couple followed what had been revealed to them in the dream. Agreeing that the babies would be given the Mohican names of their spirit animals, it was decided that Teme, the Wolf, would be the name given to the first born and that the second born would be named Uncas, the Fox. Using a technique she learned from a Zuni captive when she still lived with her people, Lila proceeded to make a special necklace for each baby by carving two small stone fetishes out of a piece of mottled sky blue Lazulite that Chingachgook had procured from a trader. Fashioning the fetishes into the shape of a wolf and a fox, she strung each one on a small leather cord and wrapped the necklaces in the rabbit fur robe she had sewn, to await the day when these items would be needed.

Now, as Chingachgook paced back and forth outside of the birthing lodge listening to his wife's cries from within, he fingered each of the necklaces he held in his hand, eagerly waiting to place them on the babies as soon as each one arrived. Suddenly, above the cries of his wife, a new sound filled the air. It was the sound of a new life that had just entered the world, the strong cry of a son…_his_ son.

With a wide, toothless smile on her face, an old midwife emerged from the birthing hut carrying the newborn and a proud Chingachgook barely had a chance to take the infant in his arms and place the wolf necklace on him when another cry was heard as his second son arrived not more than a few minutes after his brother. After another smiling midwife left the birthing lodge, he entered and found Lila cradling their other new son in her arms. Giving her husband a beautiful smile as he placed the fox necklace around his second born, they then laid the identical twins beside each other on the rabbit fur robe, amazed at how each was an exact duplicate of the other. Upon being laid on the robe, the babies' cries immediately ceased as the two infants grasped each other's hand, thus assuring each of his brother's presence and it was obvious that even at this young age there was a very strong bond between them.

As the day went on, Chingachgook and Lila got to know the little ones and were mystified when they soon discovered that as long as the twins were in physical contact with each other they were happy and content, but as soon as they were separated they cried inconsolably, only to _stop_ crying the instant they were reunited. Sitting with his new grandsons cradled in his arms, Chingachgook's father explained to the puzzled parents why this was happening.

"It is because they are each one half of the same person and one half of the same spirit. They were born together….and they will die together."

Listening closely to his father's words, Chingachgook felt a chill go down his spine when the old man said that the twins would die as one. Looking at the tiny infants as their grandfather held them, he suddenly felt very afraid. The life of a warrior was a dangerous one and the thought of losing even one of his precious sons was unbearable, let alone losing both at the same time.

Later that night, unable to sleep, Chingachgook slipped quietly out of his sleeping robes so as not to wake his wife and sat down beside the twins. As he lovingly looked down at his peacefully sleeping sons, he knew his father was right. Bundled up snuggly in their rabbit fur robe, each infant was lying with his forehead touching his brothers and with their little fingers clasped together. Instinctively, he knew they would always look out for one another and that they would share everything in their lives.

_'There is a strong bond between these two that can never be broken.'_ he thought to himself.

He had no way of knowing just how strong and far reaching that bond would prove to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you will enjoy this revised version of "Second Chances". The original version was the very first fanfiction story I had ever written and when I recently took time out from writing my last story, I reread this one and was appalled at the raw form it was in. Still enjoying the basic storyline it followed, I knew it had the potential to be so much more and so I am rewriting the entire tale, making the necessary grammar corrections and embellishing the storyline while keeping the basic plot intact.

Again, I hope you enjoy reading this updated version and I look forward to hearing what you all think of it. Thank you! MohawkWoman :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Vision

**Chapter 2: The Vision**

_Boston, January 1757_

As an evening snowstorm blanketed the street outside, three women sat snugly in a bedroom in one of Boston's most stately townhomes. Sitting in their nightgowns on a large feather bed while a cozy fire burned in the fireplace, the oldest of the women was brushing the hair of the youngest of the group. It was a favorite ritual that Maggie Munro and her daughters, Cora and Alice, always enjoyed every evening at bedtime. For them it was a time to remember the days' events and to share their hopes and dreams for the future. But this night would prove to be very different from all the others. This would be the night that Cora and Alice's lives would begin to change in ways they could not possibly imagine.

"I wonder who I shall marry?" Alice asked in a dreamy tone as her mother ran the brush through her dark blonde hair. "Perhaps he will be a handsome officer from Papa's regiment?"

"Or perhaps he will be a short, bald shopkeeper from the market!" teased Cora, who ducked just in time to avoid getting swatted by her sister as both girls broke out into a fit of the giggles.

Lowering her hands, Maggie placed the hairbrush she was holding in her lap as a very serious look replaced the cheerful one that had been on her face just a moment ago. At age forty two, she was a pretty woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes that almost appeared black and the warm brown skin that bespoke of her Mohawk heritage. Coming from a long line of medicine women who were well known for their healing abilities and spiritual powers, Maggie was no exception having been given the gift of prophecy.

Receiving this ability at the age of twelve when womanhood first touched her, she began to experience visions that would unexpectedly come to her from out of nowhere and would always occur exactly as she had seen them. Beginning first with a foal that was born to her favorite horse, she proceeded to predict the marriages and births, hardships and deaths that would come to those she loved. Not a gift she wanted to receive, especially when the visions told of sadness and suffering, she learned to accept it and one day received a vision about herself.

Sitting with her daughters on that snowy Boston night, she thought back to that spring day during her sixteenth year when the man she would fall in love with and marry was revealed to her. In the vision, she saw herself walking hand in hand along the river near her village with a young officer who was serving in His Majesties Army. Dark haired and ruggedly handsome, he was resplendent in his red uniform and she knew through the vision that he was a Scotsman. Therefore, it came as no surprise to her when later that summer a small detachment of British soldiers arrived at her village and camped there for several days before marching on to Albany. Among the soldiers was the officer from her vision, Captain Ian Munro, a man who was just as attracted to her as she was to him. During his stay, they spent many hours walking together through the forest, getting to know each other and falling in love and it was the day he asked for her hand in marriage that her vision of their walk together along the river played out. With the blessings of her parents, they were married and the day she became his wife was one of the happiest she had ever known, surpassed only by the births of her daughters, each of which had also been foretold to her in a vision. Although life as a British officer's wife meant leaving the Mohawk village she called home, she did so without complaint and passed herself off as Spanish when she accompanied him to England five years later.

Now, twenty one years later, Maggie had at long last returned to the land of her birth to join her husband, who had been given his third assignment to the colonies. Having remained in Edinburgh and London while her husband's career kept him moving about, she longed to go with him when he had been assigned back to the colonies the second time, but her pregnancy with Cora prevented her from embarking on a long sea voyage. Upon his return, she learned of the horrors that took place during several battles with warring tribes, including a terrible attack on a Huron village that haunted her husband for months afterward. Glad that she had not gone with him, she was delighted when he told her of his plans to return to the colonies and settle there when he retired from the military. Then, years later when that retirement seemed imminent and the two had begun to make plans, the war between England and France broke out and Ian Munro, now a colonel, was pressed back into service in the Americas, having been given the command of a frontier post called Fort William Henry in northern New York colony.

When two years had passed and Ian finally felt it was safe enough for his family to join him, he sent word to his wife and arrangements were made for Maggie and her daughters to sail on the next ship bound for Boston. Knowing they would arrive just as winter went into full swing, he arranged for his family to stay with his niece and her husband until the road to the fort became passable again. Enduring a long and rough sea voyage, Maggie and the girls arrived at their destination no worse for wear and settled into their relative's spacious townhome to await the arrival of spring when travel to the fort would become possible again. It was while she was unpacking her luggage that first day that Maggie had a vision about Alice. Later that night as she was about to blow out the candle after having climbed into bed, she experienced yet another vision about Cora. Stunned by what both prophecies had revealed to her, she knew it was vital the girls were told about what would happen to them _before_ they continued their journey any further, but seeing as how they would all remain in Boston for some time yet, she chose to wait until she felt the time was right. And so, on this night two months later as she listened to her daughters playful chattering, she came to the decision that this was as good a time as any to tell them.

"When do you think we'll be able to leave for the fort, Mama?" Alice asked, eager to continue the journey.

"Not until spring, Little One. We must first wait for the weather to warm and for the roads to become fit for travel. Then we will go west to Albany in New York colony and from there we will be escorted by a company of his Majesty's soldiers north to Fort William Henry." replied Maggie.

"I cannot _wait_ to see Papa! He's been gone for so long and I miss him terribly." said Alice. "And I cannot _wait_ to see the wilderness as well. From the descriptions he wrote in his letters, it sounds like such a _beautiful_ place and I just know something _wonderful_ is going to happen!"

"I cannot wait either!" Cora added. "I wish we could leave now, but Mama is right. We will have to be patient and wait for spring to arrive."

"Girls." said Maggie, "I need to talk to you both. There is something_ very_ important that I must share with you before we go any further on this trip."

"What is it Mama?" asked Cora as both she and Alice turned to face their mother upon hearing the seriousness in the woman's voice.

At twenty Cora Munro was a beauty, with dark brown hair that hung in waves and an outgoing, independent nature that resulted in her never being afraid to speak her mind. Her sister Alice, who had just turned eighteen, was pretty in her own right, but being quiet and somewhat shy she tended to fade into the background when around other people. Both sisters had brown eyes and cream colored skin which turned to a deep golden brown if exposed to the sun and although half Mohawk, each of the young women appeared to be white, which was a huge relief to their parents, who often worried that any children they might have would become social outcasts if anyone were to discover their true heritage.

"The day we arrived here in Boston, I had two separate visions." Maggie said, pausing a moment before continuing. "They were about the both of you."

Being very familiar with their mother's predictions, which always came true exactly as she foretold them, Alice and Cora both stared wide eyed at Maggie as they nervously wondered what she had seen for them.

"What were the visions about, Mama?" asked Alice in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. Unconsciously she reached out and took hold of her sister's hand, a little afraid of what her mother was going to say given the look on her face.

"I saw the men that each of you will marry." replied Maggie, relaxing her serious look with a warm smile.

Upon hearing the news, both sisters' faces lit up with wide smiles of their own as they swung their heads to look at each other before turning back to their mother and pressing her for details.

_"What are they like?_ Oh _please_ tell us what they are like, Mama! _Please?"_ begged Alice.

Cora, though just as excited as her sister, managed through a monumental effort to act calmer and more dignified, but inside she was as nervous as a small child on Christmas morning.

"I will tell you, but first I must warn you that what I saw is not what either of you girls may have had in mind. The men you will marry will be _very_ different from any you might have imagined, as will be the lives you will _live_ with them." Seeing the fear beginning to show in her daughters' faces, Maggie gave them a reassuring smile and took each one by the hand before continuing.

"Don't worry girls." she said. "You will both be_ very_ happy with your husbands and you will _love_ them deeply. It is just that parts of the vision were very strange and I do not understand what some of it means."

"Strange in what way, Mama?" asked Cora.

Letting go of her daughters' hands and folding her own in her lap, Maggie gave a big sigh before she replied.

"Let me tell you what I saw and you will see for yourselves what I mean. I will start with you, Alice, as you will meet your husband first."

Wide eyed, Alice nervously stared at her mother, intently listening to every word she said. Though she tried not to shake, she could not stop her nervous trembling and smiled gratefully at Cora, who placed a reassuring hand on her younger sister's shoulder as she also tried to hide her nervousness.

"I saw the man who will be your husband emerge from the forest, coming to rescue you from great danger." Maggie said as she looked intently at Alice. "He is an Indian and he is young, tall, and _very_ handsome. He will be wearing a plum colored shirt with deerskin leggings and moccasins and his long black hair, which is partially tied back in a thin braid with a small red feather attached, will shine like a raven's wing. But it will be his eyes that you will notice first, Alice. Beautiful dark eyes and when you first look into them you will instantly fall in love with him and you will know, without any doubts whatsoever, that he is the man you will marry."

After her mother finished speaking, Alice was speechless. Turning to look at Cora, who appeared to be just as stunned as she was, she finally found her voice and turned back to her mother.

"Did you say that he is an Indian…and that he will be wearing a plum colored shirt…with a red feather in his hair?" she asked in a soft hesitant voice, wanting to be sure she had heard correctly and afraid to believe she had.

"Yes. That is what I saw." her mother replied.

Staring down at the hairbrush lying in her mother's lap, Alice could not believe what she was hearing. Since she was a child, she had done what every girl did and tried to imagine what her future husband would be like. Always saying he would be a soldier like her father, some instinct deep within her told her that was not who he would be and that she would marry a man who was an Indian like her mother. Then, two years ago, she began to have a vivid recurring dream every night without fail and each time the dream was exactly the same, down to the last detail.

In it, she was lying on a blanket deep in a forest with stars in the night sky twinkling through the leaves overhead. Beside her lay a warrior, who she knew in the dream was her husband. Lying on his side with his back to her, his face was hidden from view, yet despite the darkness she could clearly see his long black hair that had a small red feather tied to a thin braid in the back and that he wore a plum colored shirt. As she looked at him, he would turn over toward her and it was then that she could see his beautiful sleeping face. Feeling an immense love for this man, she would reach out and gently brush his cheek with her fingertips. Waking up at the feel of her touch, her warrior would open his eyes and with a sleepy look still in them, he would reach out and pull her into his embrace. But just as his warm lips met hers in a kiss, she would wake up and a terrible aching loneliness engulfed her each time when she realized that once again it had only been a dream.

Thinking about her mother's prediction as she pictured the warrior, she was not troubled by any of it. In fact, the thought of marrying an Indian did not bother Alice in the least. Like Cora, she was proud of her Mohawk heritage and both girls were always eager to learn all they could about it, of the history, traditions and legends of their mother's people. As small children, she and Cora loved to pretend they lived in a village like their mother had grown up in and one of their favorite games was to strap their dolls onto makeshift cradleboards and pretend to cook over an open fire made of twigs in front of the "lodge" they built out of chairs with a sheet draped over them. But as they grew older, both girls had to abandon their favorite game and focus instead on learning all that well-bred young ladies needed to know in order to prepare them for the lives that society expected them to live. And so, as she learned about needlepoint, music and proper etiquette, Alice put aside all thoughts of living the life her mother was raised to. That is until the dream began the night of her sixteenth birthday.

But even as the wonderful scene continued to play for her in her sleep night after night, she had begun to think that the dream and her instincts about marrying this warrior could not be right. How was she to meet such a man while living in Scotland and London, attending balls and tea parties? And if, by some miracle, she _did_ meet him, where could they live? Certainly not in England, for no one would accept them as a couple. Perhaps they could find a place to call home in the Americas, but even _that_ was questionable at best and besides, how would she get there and where would she even begin to look for him? Then the letter came from her father, instructing his wife and children to join him at his frontier post in the colonies and an overjoyed Alice could not wait to make the journey.

All the while she packed for the trip and during the long sea voyage, she constantly thought about her warrior and planned to take every opportunity she could to look for him as soon as they reached their destination. Upon arriving in Boston however, she was disappointed that none of the land's native peoples were anywhere to be seen, even though she knew deep down inside that they wouldn't be casually strolling about a city such as this. Determined not to let her spirits fall, she reminded herself that her dream took place deep in the forest and she focused instead on the upcoming trip to the fort while still continuing to scan the faces of everyone she saw in case her dream warrior did happen to be in the city for some reason. And every night after she awoke from another repeat of the dream, she ached for this man who she had fallen in love with. A man whose physical appearance her mother had just described in exact detail and who she had confirmed Alice would indeed marry.

Seeing the dazed and faraway look in her youngest daughter's eyes, Maggie left her alone to take in all that she had just told her and turned her attention next to Cora.

"Now that I have told Alice of what I saw for her, I will share what my vision showed for you, Cora. Only this is the part that is strange and I do not understand what all of it means." Maggie told her. Not quite knowing how to continue, she paused for a moment.

With her stomach in knots, Cora took a deep breath and tried to look calm as she waited for her mother to go on, all the while wondering what the woman had foreseen that was so strange she could not explain it.

"The man _you_ will marry, Cora, will be the very image of your sister's husband. They are identical twin brothers. You will meet him less than a week after Alice meets her man. Only this is where it gets odd."

"Odd how Mama?" asked Cora with a noticeable tremble in her usually calm voice.

"Your man will also appear at a time of great danger and will come to the rescue of not only you, but also your sister, her husband, your father and Duncan."

"Duncan?" exclaimed Cora. "But he is in Bristol, is he not?"

"Not for much longer." said Maggie. "He will soon depart for the colonies to join your father's regiment at Fort William Henry, but we are straying from the vision. When you meet your husband, Cora, you and the others will have taken shelter in a cave. A war party of Indians will arrive and take all of you prisoner. It is then that your husband will appear." Maggie hesitated again before revealing more.

"Although both of your men will look exactly alike in physical appearance, their clothes will be very different. Alice's husband will be dressed like other warriors here in the colonies, but your husband's clothing will be like none I have ever seen before and it is_ how_ he will arrive that I do not understand." said Maggie.

"What is so strange about how he arrives?" asked Cora. So completely focused on what their mother was saying about their men, neither of the young women noticed that she had made two separate references to their being in grave danger.

"Behind the leader of the war party a swirling circle of fog will appear in front of one of the cave's walls. From this fog your man will emerge. He too will have long black hair but it will hang loose with a long wide band of grey cloth tied around his forehead. He will be wearing a light blue shirt with a wide leather belt slung over his shoulder and across his chest. The belt is covered in a row of thin cylindrical objects that appear to be made of brass. He will also be wearing another belt with small silver plates attached to it over his shirt around his waist. Instead of leggings he will wear pants made of white cotton and a loincloth also made of the same material, which will be much longer and wider than those worn by the tribes here. His moccasins will reach up to his knees resembling boots and he will carry a musket like none I have ever seen before. He will not be from _our_ time either. He will be from a time _many_ years ahead in the future."

"Tell us more Mama!" cried Alice in excitement while Cora sat in stunned silence, trying to comprehend her mother's prediction.

"I cannot." said Maggie. "This is where the vision ends. I only know that both of you will be happy with these men and you will love them dearly, as they will you."

Feeling terribly guilty about not being entirely truthful to her daughters, Maggie could still not bring herself to tell either of them the full details of the visions, or the remainder of them which did not end where she had led the girls to believe they had. This was something she decided would be best for them to learn of when the events naturally occurred on their own. While it was true that both young women would be very happy in the lives they would live with their husbands, she could not tell them that neither couple would have _any_ future together at all if the two young warriors were unable to withstand everything they would have to face.

How could she tell Alice and Cora of all _they_ would have to endure in order to even _meet_ these men and of what their warriors would have to undergo _and survive_ in order for _any_ of them to even_ have_ a future together? All Maggie could do was hope and pray that her daughters _and_ their future husbands would have the courage and the strength to survive what lay before them…_.especially_ their husbands.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The more I work on this rewrite, the more I am considering altering parts of the plot that will occur later on, but we'll see what happens as the story progresses. I hope you are enjoying this updated version of "Second Chances". After planning and experimenting with the best way to go about this project, I ended up having no choice but to delete the original story and proceed with posting the revised version as new, one chapter at a time. I did not intend to do it this way, but a quirk with the fanfiction publishing method caused it to not cooperate with me and, alas, I had to delete the original and work from the copy of it which I kept on my computer (whew!) So, my apologies to anyone who was upset by the deletion of the original, especially if you were in the middle of reading it for the first time. But don't worry, this new version will be even better! I promise! Thanks to all who are reading this updated story and for the reviews and comments! MohawkWoman :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Elk Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Elk Hunt **

Forest near Saratoga Lake in New York Colony, August 1757

Cameron's Farm between Saratoga Lake and the Hudson River, August 1757

As the late summer sun trickled down through the forest canopy, splattering the leaves and ground with warm sunlight, it combined with the melodic sound of insects humming and birds singing, a tranquil result that could only be found in the deep woods. Small animals, such as squirrels, chipmunks and rabbits foraged for food or nibbled on the various plants that covered most of the ground. Suddenly, the peaceful quiet of the forest was shattered by the sound of pounding hooves as a bull elk ran frantically around the trees and through the undergrowth at top speed. In the distance a voice could be heard coming from somewhere behind the elk, shouting out in sporadic calls in order to spur the animal onward in an attempt to escape it's pursuer, not knowing it was actually being directed into an ambush.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a softer set of hurried footsteps belonging to a man could be heard, traveling rapidly in a direction that angled toward the elk and would eventually place the runner ahead of the animal. Sprinting along through the uneven woodland terrain at top speed, he ran in a confident manner that could only be carried out by someone who had done this same thing many times before. Dressed in a tan muslin shirt, leather leggings and moccasins with a belt of woven black and white wampum worn over one shoulder like a sash, he carried a musket in one hand as he traveled along old deer trails, sweating and breathing heavily. Although at first glance anyone would easily have taken him to be an Indian, closer inspection would reveal he was actually a white man with long, wavy dark brown hair and green eyes.

At twenty six, Nathaniel Poe was racing to get ahead of the elk that he, his younger brother Uncas and their father Chingachgook had been tracking since the previous day. Knowing Uncas was hot on the elk's trail, Nathaniel kept an eye on the forest as he watched for his brother while listening to the direction his father's shouts were coming from as the older man herded the elk their way. Known throughout the frontier for his marksmanship and for his assertive personality which often resulted in his being looked upon as a leader, he knew he was not as fast a runner as his younger brother and that he would have to run very hard if he was to have any chance at all of meeting up with him during this chase. The knowledge of this, combined with the fact that Uncas was also the better tracker and was every bit as skilled with a musket as he was if not better, prodded Nathaniel with a sense of urgency to join up with his younger sibling for the final pursuit of the elk, since whoever was the first to get the animal in his sights would be the one to fire the shot to bring it down. If Uncas saw the elk before he did, he would not hesitate to shoot it; however if they were together, as the oldest that honor would go to Nathaniel as it always had in the past, most of the time due only to a monumental effort on his part.

Although he loved Uncas dearly and considered him to be his best and most trusted friend as well as his brother, he couldn't help but feel a bit insecure about himself _and_ feel somewhat inferior to him being that Uncas was the blood son of their father and he himself had been adopted. Having only known life as a Mohican, as a small child Nathaniel had always thought that was who he was and that Chingachgook and Lila were his birth parents. Never having seen his reflection in a mirror, he hadn't noticed any difference between himself and his little playmates as he grew up, save for the fact his skin and hair was never as dark as theirs. It wasn't until he was seven that he finally learned the truth.

It was late one night when the twins were a year old and Chingachgook and Lila had thought he was asleep that Nathaniel overheard his parents talking in low voices about their children. With family being something that was very important to him, even at such a young age, he was eager to learn everything he could about his and he listened intently to what his mother and father were saying. Usually careful when they spoke around Nathaniel as they intended to wait until he was older before they told him about his adoption, Chingachgook and Lila thought the boy was sound asleep and spoke freely about it in his presence.

Lying beside the twins that night with his arm protectively across his beloved little brothers, he pretended to be asleep while listening to his mother and father's conversation. Confused to hear Chingachgook refer to the twins as "his own sons" and of his relief that because of them the family bloodline would not die when he did, Nathaniel's confusion rapidly turned to hurt when he next heard him comment that as much as he loved his oldest son and considered him to be his own, the fact remained that the child was adopted and would always be Yengeese by birth, thus he would never be able to carry on the family lineage as the twins could.

Upon hearing this, Nathaniel had sat up in his bed, giving Chingachgook and Lila a stricken look and, realizing the boy had heard all they'd just said, they knew they had no choice but to tell him the truth now instead of later as they'd planned. And so it was that Nathaniel learned of how he'd been born to a family of white settlers who were later murdered and of how he was adopted by Chingachgook and Lila as their son. The next day, chance gave him the opportunity to see himself for the first time in a small mirror that some visiting Delaware warriors brought with them and he saw the obvious difference in his appearance as opposed to everyone else in his village, including his own family.

Heartbroken, Nathaniel suddenly felt like an outsider, but his parents and grandfather quickly reassured him by taking him aside and making it clear to the young boy that, while it was true he had been born Yengeese, it was only so that he could be brought into the world in order for the Master of Life to give him to his adopted family as a precious gift. After his parents and grandfather spoke to him, they gave him time to digest what had been said and patiently waited for his reply. As he sat thinking about their words, he felt a little tap on his arm and turned just as Wolf lost his balance after toddling over to him and fell in a heap on his lap. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Uncas also teetered over and tried to grab Nathaniel by his other arm, but instead missed and fell onto his older brother's lap next to Wolf. With a pile of giggling toddlers unceremoniously deposited on top of him, he started to laugh himself as he looked down into their little faces and saw the admiring looks they gave him as they called him "Nan-yull".

Once again feeling like a true member of the family, he came away from it all with a new-found sense of who he was. Yet despite this, he was still unable to shake the insecure feelings that continued to dwell inside of him at not being Chingachgook's blood son, prompting him to always feel the need to prove himself. As a result, Nathaniel learned to boost his confidence by taking advantage of his bold personality in order to get others to notice his skills, especially as Uncas grew older. Unfortunately for both of them, the praise Nathaniel received for his abilities resulted in his developing a somewhat inflated ego while Uncas, due to his quiet personality and his being the youngest, was relegated to stand in the shadows; a ranking that continued into their adult lives.

* * *

Running toward the sound of his father shouting in the forest up ahead, Uncas kept his pace swift and his heavy breathing even as he ran effortlessly through the dense foliage and over the uneven terrain in a manner that earned him the nickname of "Bounding Elk", for no one was ever able to match him in speed and distance.

Tall and muscular, he wore his long black hair partially pulled back behind his head and woven into a thin braid with a narrow strip of quilled rawhide and a red feather attached to it while another thin braid hung behind his right ear. With his hair thus fashioned, the rest of it flowed loose and spilled down over his green calico shirt, which was gathered about his waist by a woven white sash into which a long handled tomahawk and sheathed knife were tucked. Wearing moccasins and leather leggings, he raced through the forest as though he were flying, holding his flintlock musket in a tight grip with his right hand while occasionally pushing branches out of his way with his left.

Seeing movement off to his right as he neared a small creek, he gave a quick glance and saw Nathaniel running towards him. Pausing in the middle of the creek to decipher which direction his father's calls were coming from, Uncas then climbed up a small rise with his brother right behind him and ran for a short distance more before coming to a sudden stop, holding up his hand and nodding his head toward the underbrush a short distance ahead. Hearing the sound of something large crashing through the forest as it rapidly approached, Nathaniel raised his musket and held it ready while Uncas also raised his own weapon, prepared to take the second shot in the unlikely event that Nathaniel missed.

Suddenly, the bull elk they had been tracking crashed its way into view and with a flash of burning powder, the loud crack of a musket shot resonated through the surrounding forest, followed by the thud made when the animal's body fell into the bottom of a ravine. Slowly lowering his smoking musket, Nathaniel remained in place for a moment as he registered the result of his shot. Then, just as he and Uncas were moving over to the edge of the ravine, a breathless Chingachgook joined them and the three men carefully made their way down to the elk. Upon reaching the bottom of the gully, they stood silently for a moment as they beheld the once regal animal lying dead on the ground before them.

"We're sorry to kill you, Brother. Forgive us. We do honor to your courage and speed, your strength." said Chingachgook with reverence as he spoke to the elk.

Approaching slowly, all three knelt down beside the body to privately pay homage to it before field dressing the remains. Kneeling next to the animal's head, Uncas said his own silent prayer as he held his hand over it before bringing the hand up near his face, then lowering it again as he held it once more over the elk's in order to join their spirits as one for a moment while silently saying his goodbye.

_'My brother, I thank you for the chance to run with you today and for the food and clothing you will provide us. I wish it did not have to end this way and that you could have continued to live on. Maybe somehow you will, for I think there is much in this life we don't understand. Goodbye, my brother. I will miss you.'_

* * *

That evening, in a clearing a few miles east of Saratoga Lake not far from the Hudson River, light could be seen coming from the windows of a small yet comfortable cabin and the smoke rising from the stone chimney carried with it the savory aroma of a hearty venison stew. Inside the cozy home, a young family and their visiting guest prepared to sit down to supper.

Sitting with her husband John, Alexandra Cameron listened to the casual conversation taking place between him and Jack Winthrop, who was captain of the local militia. Glancing down at the other end of the table, she smiled when she saw the expectant expression on her six year old son James' face as he longingly stared at the large cast iron kettle hanging from a hook in the fireplace, eagerly awaiting the stew that simmered inside of it. As her four year old daughter, Susan, climbed up onto the wooden bench next to her, Alexandra had just begun to tousle her hair when the dogs outside began to bark. Instantly, every voice within the cabin fell silent as even the children became alert to the possibility of danger.

Swinging his head around as he turned in his seat, John Cameron looked toward the window behind him and listened for a moment for whatever it was that had alerted the dogs. Jumping up from their seats, both he and Jack grabbed their weapons which hung on pegs near the door and checked to make sure they were primed while Alexandra herded the children to the back of the cabin, prepared to flee with them if necessary along one of several prearranged escape routes. Slowly opening the front door, the two men peered out into the darkness at the woods located at the far end of the clearing. Noticing the dogs had stopped barking and were now whimpering as though they recognized whoever was approaching, John never the less remained ready to defend his home and family.

_"Hello! John Cameron!"_ a voice called out from the darkness.

Recognizing the voice, John smiled and relaxed as he and Jack stepped out onto the porch while lowering their weapons. Maintaining the smile, he stuck his head back into the doorway in order to advise his wife they were about to receive more guests for dinner that evening.

"Alexandra, set three more places." he said, then stepped off the porch to follow Jack who was walking toward the woods where the voice had called out from.

When they were half way to the tree line, three men emerged from the forest, each cradling a musket in his arm and wearing a pack slung over his shoulder. As two of them crossed the split rail fence that bordered the field, one of the men separated from the others and guided the mule he was leading, which was laden with skins and an elk carcass, through a narrow opening in the fence. As the men approached John and Jack, warm greetings were exchanged and the casual conversation of old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time broke out between the two groups.

_"Chingachgook! How are you?"_ John called to the man who was walking in the lead.

"The Master of Life is good, John. Another year passed. How is it with you?" replied Chingachgook as he and John stopped and shook hands.

"Getting along. Yes I am!" said John before greeting the man leading the mule. "Nathaniel!"

"Hello, John. Cleared another quarter, I see." said Nathaniel as he also shook John's proffered hand.

"Yes, I did." replied John, who next greeted Uncas.

Bolting out of the cabin, young James Cameron paused on the porch just long enough to scan the group of men. Spotting the person he was looking for, he jumped off the porch and ran at full speed over to his favorite of the three newcomers. Upon seeing the boy bearing down on him, Uncas prepared himself for what he knew was coming next. Just when it appeared the two were going to collide, James leaped into the air and squealed with delight when Uncas caught him with one arm and carried him back to the cabin, partially slung over his shoulder, with the little one laughing all the way.

Coming out onto the porch herself to greet the new arrivals, Alexandra smiled warmly as Chingachgook and his sons came nearer. Just as her husband did, she considered them to be her best and dearest friends and always enjoyed their company whenever the three came to stay with them, which was never as often nor for as long as she wished they would. Always sad when they left, she would say a silent prayer to herself for their wellbeing as she watched them depart and asked that each would return again safe and soon. After their last visit the previous fall, in which they had stayed for the entire winter, she had felt particularly sad when they left early that spring.

Having watched Uncas grow over the years from a twelve year old into a man, she knew it was now only a matter of time before he'd marry and would no longer come to visit them. Elated to see he was still traveling with his father and brother, she was surprised as well, for during their stay that winter, they had all taken advantage of two separate spells of mild weather to make trips to a nearby settlement for supplies. Both times while they were there, she had noticed Uncas paying an unusual amount of attention to the women who were present and the look on his face clearly showed his thoughts were of finding a wife. As she watched him on those occasions, it struck her as odd that, even though a number of pretty Indian girls were present, it was the white women he was studying intently, paying no attention to the coy looks and smiles the native girls cast his way.

Snapped out of her reverie as her guests arrived at the cabin, Alexandra came back to the present and smiled warmly while holding her hand out to Chingachgook as he climbed the porch steps.

"Alexandra." he greeted her.

"Welcome." she softly replied as she led him inside.

"Jack, how are you?" Nathaniel asked while bringing the mule over to the porch.

"Hello, Nathaniel. How've you been?"

"Good. Thank you." Nathaniel replied cordially as he secured the mule's lead to a post before he and Jack entered the cabin behind the others.

Knowing the educated and moderately wealthy farmer to be very politically active and that he was captain of the local militia, Nathaniel was curious to know why Jack was visiting the Camerons at a time when his crops would be nearly ready for harvest. Considering he, Chingachgook and Uncas had been living an isolated existence in the wilderness for most of the year, Nathaniel suspected Jack's visit was not a casual one and decided to ask him what news there was when the time felt right.

* * *

As everyone settled down at the long wooden table, Alexandra listened to the ruckus her children were causing behind her as she prepared to serve the stew to her family and guests. Sitting on one of the benches at the table, Uncas good naturedly endured the attention he was receiving from little Susan as the four year old repeatedly jumped up and down behind him in an attempt to climb on his back, giggling and chattering to him the entire time. Nathaniel, after having deposited his weapons and pack in a corner, grabbed James as he darted past him and flipped the laughing boy upside down as he headed over to the table and took a seat beside Uncas. Sitting across from Nathaniel, Jack smoked his clay pipe as he, John and Chingachgook enjoyed watching the frolicking taking place before them.

"Where you boys been trapping?" Jack asked.

"West of the Continental." replied Uncas as Susan finally succeeded in her quest.

With one final leap, she wrapped her small arms tightly around Uncas' neck, knocking the side of her head against the back of his in the process. Holding on for dear life, she squirmed as she tried to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist. Taking hold of her wrists, Uncas pulled her arms away from his throat and held them out in front of him to prevent himself from being strangled by the wriggling girl who dangled behind him.

_"Hey! Hey! Hey, Uncas, look!"_ cried Susan, thinking her friend could turn around and see what she was doing.

Sitting across from Uncas, Chingachgook smiled contentedly as he watched his son romp with the little girl. Knowing his son would make a good father, he looked forward to the day when Uncas would play like this with his own children. As though she read his thoughts, Alexandra paused for a moment while filling a bowl with stew and looked over her shoulder at Chingachgook before asking him a question.

"Why is Uncas with you? He should have settled with a woman, started a family by now."

Having seen the look on his father's face as he watched him play with Susan, Uncas knew full well what the man was thinking and he felt a sense of relief when Chingachgook remained silent instead of voicing his wish once again that his younger son would find a wife, something he spoke of with more and more frequency as of late. Any relief Uncas felt, however, was short lived when Alexandra ended up being the one to bring up the subject he did not want discussed and, lowering Susan onto the seat beside him, he quickly redirected the conversation by adding to something John had just mentioned about his corn crop.

"Mohawk field we saw was five mile long on the river. Chief Joseph Brandt's field."

"You take much fur?" asked Alexandra.

"That we did," replied Nathanial, "But the Horicon's near trapped out now."

"Where are you tradin' your skins? Castleton?" Jack asked Uncas.

"Schuylerville. With the Dutch for silver. French and English want to pay with wampum and brandy."

Studying Jack for a moment, Nathaniel decided this was a good time to find out why the man was here and he took advantage of a lull in the conversation to ask him about it.

"So what is it, Jack? What brings you here?"

"French and Indian army are headin' south out of Fort Carillon to war against the British." said Jack as he set his pipe down in front of him. "I'm helpin' to raise New York's militia to fill the Crown's levy."

"And the people here are gonna join in that fight?" asked Nathaniel, who wondered if the local settlers were willing to become involved in this dispute between England and France, which was now in its third year.

"We'll see in the morning. Now, where're you boys headin'?" asked Jack with a smile.

"We'll trap over the fall. Winter in Can-tuck-ee. Find a Delaware speaking woman for Uncas. She will say _'you are the one!'_ and will _bear_ him many children!" replied Nathaniel as he picked up James and tossed him over to Uncas, who in return flashed his brother a sharp look before turning to the little boy who was now sitting in his lap.

"Then you can have a boy like me." James said to Uncas.

_"Never!_ You're too _strong!_ Turn me _old_ too fast!" said Uncas as he tickled James, before handing the boy to his father.

"That's what he's doing to his mama!" laughed Alexandra as she took her place at the head of the table opposite John, with whom she shared a look of love.

Happy to be in the company of this family, who always welcomed him and his sons whenever they came to visit, Chingachgook smiled as he glanced around the table at his close friends, yet despite the joy he felt this evening, he also felt a familiar sadness rise up within him as it pushed the happiness aside. Settling his eyes on Uncas, he watched as Susan climbed back onto his son's lap and immediately fell asleep. Thinking back to Alexandra's question to him earlier, he knew she had no way of knowing she had echoed his wish to see Uncas married by now with a child or two on his knee and it pained him to know his son had not yet found a woman to raise such children with. Lost in thought, he did not hear the casual conversations taking place around him as everyone ate their meal. Placing a spoonful of stew in his mouth, he ate without tasting it as he pondered the situation.

_'Why does Uncas not chose a wife and make his home with her among her people. He is young and strong and he is fast, like the deer and elk he loves to chase. He is a good hunter and a brave warrior and would provide well for his family, keeping them safe and well cared for. As I grow older I can feel my body aging with me and I don't want to live this life of wandering the wilderness anymore. I want to live with my son and his family. I want to watch my grandchildren grow for as long as I can before the time comes that I join the ancestors at the great council fire in the spirit world. Why does he not marry? There have been many fine women who have made their feelings known to him and who would have been honored to have become his wife. Why did he not choose one? He is the only one now who can continue our family's bloodline now that Wolf is….._'

Swallowing hard at the thought of his other son, Chingachgook stared at the food in his bowl for a moment as he fought back the tears he felt coming to his eyes. Willing them away along with thoughts of Wolf, he continued with his reflection.

_'Uncas knows he is the only one who can do this now and he also knows it is his duty to do so. Why does he not fulfill the wishes I have for him?'_

When a witty remark from Nathaniel caused the rest of the group to break out in laughter, the sound of the merriment reached Chingachgook and roused him out of his deep thought. Pretending to laugh along with everyone else at whatever it was that had been said, he focused on the company he was with and joined in with the conversation about the frontier and of crops to be expected.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wanting to get the scenes of the elk hunt and Cameron's cabin described as accurately as possible and to get the dialog correct, I lost count of how many times I hit the pause and rewind buttons on my DVD player as I played these two scenes over and over again. While watching them, I also took the opportunity to get inside the head of each character as I tried to figure out what they might be thinking and feeling and adapted that to my version of the characters. Who knew this rewrite would end up being so much work? Certainly not I when I started this project! I thought the story just needed a little tidying up, but I must admit I am having a lot of fun and I am _very_ pleased with how it is turning out so far. And I am _really_ looking forward to working on the next chapter because it is all from Uncas' point of view. Chapter 4 was always good and really set the tone for the rest of the story, but I hope my rewrite of it will make it even better.

Thank you all for the reviews and please, keep them coming. It helps me a great deal to know what you think, especially from those of you who read the original version of this story. Thanks again, my friends! MohawkWoman :)


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and Secrets

**Chapter 4: Memories and Secrets **

_Cameron's Farm between Saratoga Lake and the Hudson River, August 1757_

Stretched out on the cool grass outside of the Cameron's cabin, Uncas laid comfortably with his head resting on his pack as he gazed up at the stars that filled the night sky. It was a familiar sight that he looked forward to seeing every night, one which both covered and comforted him from above for as far back as he could remember. Letting his eyes roam across the sky, he located each of his favorite constellations as he suddenly recalled a vague yet pleasant memory from long ago. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift back in time and relive an occasion from what had been a very happy period in his life.

It had been the summer of his fourth year and he and his family were on a fishing trip, camped along the lake several miles north of their village. The fishing was good that day and as fast as a ten year old Nathaniel delivered each catch his father and grandfather made, his mother cleaned and smoked it in their camp while keeping an eye on her mischievous twin sons, who entertained themselves by hiding behind bushes and trees in order to ambush their older brother as he walked back and forth from the lake.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Uncas clearly remembered he and Wolf had tried, with mixed results, to take Nathaniel prisoner at one point. Leaping out from behind a pine tree as they each gave a "war cry", Uncas had wrapped himself around his older brother's leg and sat on his foot at the same time that Wolf threw himself onto Nathaniel's back. Hobbling along as best as he could with his two passengers on board, Nathaniel tried to maintain his dignity as he dragged his burdened foot along the ground with both of his "captors" firmly attached to him and when he finally managed to reach his mother, he had pleaded with her to make the twins stop pestering him. When instead she suggested he let the little ones help him carry the fish, Nathaniel sullenly trudged back down to the lake shore with two merry little helpers trotting along beside him. Wanting to show the adults he was a man capable of doing his job without any help from a couple of pesky little babies, he instructed his tormentors to find their _own_ "catch" to bring to their mother and so, as the pile of fish continued to grow on one side of Lila, so did the pile of rocks, twigs, leaves, pinecones and acorns grow on the other side.

That night, as the family laid in their sleeping robes around the campfire, two worn out four year olds curled up in their mother's arms and looked up at the stars twinkling through the leaves of the trees overhead while they listened to the stories their grandfather told. Turning his head, Uncas had nuzzled his face into the crook of his mother's warm neck and breathed in her familiar scent as he and Wolf each held onto each other's outstretched arm. Even now as an adult, he could remember no greater comfort or contentment than that which he had felt that night.

Having completely lost himself in the memory to the point he momentarily forgot where he was, Uncas rolled onto his side and pressed his face into his pack while stretching his arm out in front of him. Expecting to smell his mother's scent and feel Wolf's arm beneath his, he was rudely jolted back to reality when he instead smelled the buckskin covering on his pack and felt grass under his hand and an overwhelming feeling of sadness engulfed him.

Opening his eyes, he glanced forlornly at the pack and the grass, then gave a quick look over to where Chingachgook and Nathaniel were sleeping nearby. Having assured himself that his father and brother had not seen what he'd just done, he rolled onto his back once more and resumed looking at the stars overhead, settling his gaze on the North Star. Missing his mother and twin brother, an unbearable aching loneliness for them consumed Uncas and his thoughts next travelled unwillingly to another event, only this memory was in no way a happy one.

It was the winter following that idyllic summer of his fourth year and it proved to be an unusually brutal one, with heavy snowfalls and periods of bitter cold made worse by strong winds that often confined everyone to their lodges. It was during one of those cold spells that Chingachgook journeyed with a small group of warriors to a Yengeese settlement in order to trade for desperately needed supplies. Unbeknownst to them, the town was in the midst of an outbreak of deadly influenza and by the time the trading party returned to their village a week later, several of the men were already ill. As family members and friends tended to the sick men, they too began to fall ill and it did not take long before the sickness swept through the Mohican village, claiming many lives in the process.

One of those who became sick was Chingachgook's father and Uncas remembered his mother using her knowledge of herbal medicines to treat his grandfather but, despite her best efforts, after several days the old man succumbed. By the next morning, Lila was also showing signs of the sickness and Chingachgook, who scarcely had time to grieve the loss of his father, now desperately tried to nurse his wife back to health. Too young to know the severity of the situation, Uncas and Wolf could not understand why their father would not let them go to their mother, but they obediently sat with Nathaniel who kept the frightened twins with him on the opposite side of the lodge. Then, after lingering with a high fever for three endless days; Uncas' mother died one night, followed by a seemingly healthy Wolf only a few short minutes after that.

Devastated by the loss of both his beloved wife and one of his precious twin sons, Chingachgook's grief was immeasurable and thereafter he never spoke of either of them to Uncas or Nathaniel. Yet despite this, Uncas knew there was not a day that went by that Chingachgook did not think of them. For as long as he could remember, his father would sit down near the fire each night after they'd made camp and reach into his pack to remove a folded piece of hide tied with two leather thongs. Tenderly unwrapping it, he would first remove a colorful thin strip of quillwork with a red feather attached to the bottom of it that Lila had always worn in her hair. Holding the quilled strip in one hand, he would run the fingers of his other hand over it with barely a ghost of a touch while whispering _'My beautiful wife' _quietly to himself with a pained expression etched on his face. After a few moments, he would gently lay the strip back onto the hide, then pick up a small baby rattle made out of a gourd with the figure of a wolf painted on it. Giving the rattle a little shake, he would then lovingly stroke it with his fingers while softly singing a Mohican lullaby to it, each time breaking down into tears before he could finish the song. Holding the rattle on his shoulder, he would then place his cheek on top of it as though hugging the rattle's former owner, all the while whispering _'Teme, the Wolf. My precious little son.'_ in a voice choked with emotion. Placing the rattle down alongside the quilled strip, Chingachgook would carefully refold the hide and put it back in his pack before moving away a short distance to take the first watch of the night and to continue with his grieving.

It was a familiar ritual that Uncas had watched his father perform every night, the exact same way without fail until the summer he turned sixteen. As he knelt by a stream early that morning, taking a drink while filling his water gourd before he, his father and brother set out for the day's hunt, Chingachgook had quietly come up alongside of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

_'Uncas. Today is the day that, sixteen summers ago, you came into this world. You are a man now, my son and I know your mother….would have wanted you to have this.'_ Chingachgook had said, his voice cracking as he placed the quilled strip with the red feather into Uncas' hand. Looking down at the hair ornament his mother had always worn, Uncas looked up and silently met his father's eyes with a questioning look. With an understanding smile, Chingachgook took the strip from his son's hand and tied it to the thin braid on the back of his head.

Now, four years later as he laid outside of the Cameron's cabin, Uncas smiled at that part of the memory as he pulled the braid from behind his head and fingered the quillwork and feather. The day his father gave him that gift was the first time he had worn his hair that way and from that day forward he always wore it in the same manner with the ornament attached to the braid in back. And Chingachgook continued to perform his nightly ritual, only from there on out it was with just the rattle. Looking over at where his father and Nathaniel lay sleeping, Uncas remembered watching Chingachgook only a few hours ago as he once again sang to Wolf's baby toy and he could not help but notice that, after all these years, the man's grief was still as strong as when he had first been bereaved. What's more, Nathaniel always became noticeably sad each night as he also watched their father who, unintentionally through these nightly actions, continuously reminded _him_ of the mother and little brother he had loved so dearly and lost.

Overcome with a wave of guilt, Uncas turned away from them both and focused his gaze once again on the stars in the night sky. Many was the time as he watched Chingachgook grieve that Uncas had wanted to ease his both his father and brother's pain by revealing to them the secret that he had carried with him ever since that tragic night so long ago, but he knew better than to do so. How could he tell them that, even though they had watched Lila and Wolf die, the two were not actually dead? How could he tell them his mother and brother were still alive and living in the distant future and that he, Uncas, had remained in contact with his twin all these years? Even though he was only four when the incident occurred, Uncas vividly remembered what happened the night his mother and Wolf went away.

Huddled together on their sleeping robes, Uncas and Wolf sat silently together, watching in fear as their mother grew weaker by the minute. With the fever now raging inside of her, she thrashed about on her robes coughing violently as Chingachgook applied cold wet cloths to her face in an attempt to cool her down. Suddenly her breathing changed, becoming raspy and labored until finally she grew quiet and their father and Nathaniel both began to cry. Knowing something was wrong but not understanding what, the twins remained where they were seated and it was then that they saw a strange man appear out of nowhere in their lodge.

Although the stranger looked to be Yengeese in physical appearance, Uncas and Wolf instinctively knew there was something very different and unusual about this man. Dressed in a dazzling white suit with long pants going all the way down to his white shoes and a jacket unlike any the Yengeese wore, he also had a narrow white sash under his collar that was tied at the base of his neck in a way that allowed it to neatly hang down the front of his white shirt. But what fascinated the twins about the pale haired stranger was the warm, golden glow that seemed to radiate from him, along with the fact that no one else in the lodge seemed to be aware that he was there.

With a cheerful sigh, the strange man straightened his jacket and looked over at the two puzzled little boys, giving them a warm and friendly smile before walking over to where their mother lay on her robes. Kneeling down beside her, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

_'Lila? Wake up Lila!'_ the stranger said to her.

Opening her eyes, Lila blinked several times before slowly sitting up as she looked at the man while asking him who he was and what he was doing in her lodge. Introducing himself as Roarke, the stranger said he was a spirit known as the Angel of Second Chances and that he'd been sent to Lila by the Master of Life. He then went on to explain that the Master of Life would sometimes decide that instead of dying, certain worthy people who had something very important to contribute to others were to be given a second chance at life. The drawback to this, however, was that since these people will have appeared to have died to those around them, they must live their new life in the distant future where no one will know them and that there was a reason the place in time they were located to was chosen.

Just then, a strange swirling circle of fog appeared in the rear of the lodge and Roarke told Lila that was the portal that would take her to where she would live her new life. Asking where this new place would be, the spirit told her she would be returning to her homeland to live with her people, the Apache, but that it would be 120 years in the future.

Overjoyed to learn they would all be going to live in the land she grew up in, Lila asked if there was time to gather some of the family's belongings before everyone made the trip. Sadly shaking his head, the strange glowing man told her that only she would be going and that her husband and sons would have to remain behind. Uncas remembered his mother then began to cry and, with tears streaming down her face, she turned to Chingachgook and caressed his cheek as she told her grieving husband she would always love him and would remain true to him as his wife, even in this new life. Turning next to Nathaniel, she lovingly stroked the wavy hair of the sobbing boy, telling him to be brave and to always take of his father and brothers.

As he watched all of this happening, Uncas was still confused as to why their father and Nathaniel did not seem to be aware that all of this was going on around them, while he and Wolf could see and hear everything. Telling Lila it was time for them to be going, Roarke took hold of her arm and helped the weak and still seemingly ill woman to her feet before guiding her over to where her twin sons were sitting so that she could say goodbye to them. Kneeling down beside them she hugged each one tightly, kissing their heads as she did so. Crying, she continued to hold them as she turned to Roarke and told him she could not leave her little boys behind and that she would not go without them.

Once again shaking his head no, Roarke looked as though he was about to say something when he stopped and looked toward the roof of the lodge, appearing as though he were listening to something. With a smile and a nod, he turned to Lila and told her she could take one of the little ones with her, but only one and that the other would have to remain behind with his father. Uncas remembered his mother had then looked closely at him and Wolf as she caressed each of them on the cheek.

_'I wish I could take both of you, but the spirits will only let me take one of you with me. I'm sorry to separate you from each other, but I cannot bear to leave both of my little boys behind. I need to have at least one of you with me. I know it is a selfish thing that I do, but please try to forgive me?' _she had said.

Looking fondly at Wolf, Lila gave a sad smile before speaking again.

_'I have known since you were born that your Apache blood is very strong in you, my little Wolf and I think you will be much happier coming with me and living the life of an Apache warrior then you would be if you were to stay behind and live the life of a Mohican.'_ she said before turning to Uncas. _ 'And you, my little Fox, will be happier staying here, for in you the Mohican blood has always flowed strong. I will always love you, Uncas, and I will find a way to be there for you no matter how far away I am.'_

Hugging Uncas tightly, she then kissed him one last time on his cheek and gazed lovingly at him for a moment before she gathered Wolf up into her arms and followed Roarke into the swirling fog, all of whom instantly disappeared from view. No sooner had they gone then the mysterious fog vanished as well.

Completely baffled as to what had just happened, Uncas immediately cried out for his mother and brother.

_'Wolf! Mother! Don't go, come back! Take me with you! Please, take me with you!' _

Sitting next to what appeared to him to be the body of his "dead wife", Chingachgook looked up at the sound of his son's screams and saw Uncas crying inconsolably while "Wolf" laid unmoving on the floor beside him. Rushing over to the boys, he let out an anguished cry when he saw his "first born son" was also "dead". Picking up the small "body", he rocked back and forth, wailing his grief as he hugged it to him in one arm while hugging Uncas tightly to him with the other. Still crying, Uncas watched as Nathaniel rose from where he'd been sitting beside their mother's now empty sleeping robes and hesitantly approached him and their father with a stunned look on his face. Slowly shaking his head from side to side, he too began to scream.

_'NO! NO! NO! NO!'_

Falling onto Chingachgook, Uncas saw Nathaniel wrap his arms around the empty arm of his father, which the man held positioned as though he were holding something in it. Burrowing his face into the empty space, Nathaniel continued to cry.

_'Wolf, come back! Please, come back! Don't leave us, please! I want my little brother back! I want him back!'_

While Nathaniel poured out his grief, Chingachgook's body stiffened and a horrified expression came over his face as he remembered what his father had told him the day the twins were born.

_'They are each one half of the same person and one half of the same spirit. They were born together….and they will die together.'_

Terrified, he clutched Uncas to him even tighter.

_'No! No! I cannot lose you as well, I cannot! Master of Life, please! You have already taken Teme from me. I beg you! Please, please don't take Uncas from me too!'_

Over the next two days Uncas continued to cry and whimper, repeatedly asking for his mother and twin brother while Chingachgook, still in fear for his youngest son's life, continued to hold Uncas in his arms, refusing to let go of the boy for even a moment, as though if by doing so he could keep death away from his son.

Then, another strange thing happened the night of the second day. While his father and Nathaniel slept, Uncas was awakened by a familiar voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, he sleepily rubbed them as he looked toward the place where his grandfather used to sleep and was overjoyed to see the old man sitting there with a smile on his face.

_'Grandfather!'_ Uncas cried out as he wriggled out of Chingachgook's arms and started to get up. Upon seeing the old man shake his head and hold out his hand to stop him, Uncas obeyed and sat back down, although he was confused as to why his grandfather didn't want him to come near.

_'Father said you had gone away to sit at the great council fire with the Master of Life. Did you change your mind and come back home?' _he innocently asked.

_'No Little Fox.'_ said Grandfather, using the baby name he had always called him. _'I have only come for a short time to talk to you. I want you to know that throughout your life I will always be there to guide you. When you speak to me, do so silently to yourself the way you used to speak to Wolf, as other people will not understand who you are talking to. I will hear you and you will hear me, just as you and your brother always have. Sometimes you will even see me. But most important, know that I love you and that I am watching over you and protecting you. And remember, you can still speak to Wolf. He and your mother are now living where she grew up, in a land that is far away from here. But no matter the distance, Wolf will hear you, as you will him. I must go now, Little Fox, but don't worry. I will always be near.'_

As Uncas watched his grandfather slowly fade from view, he blinked his eyes and silently 'called out' to the old man.

_'Grandfather?'_

_'I am here, Little Fox.'_ he heard him reply as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, even though no hand was there. Suddenly overcome with sleepiness, the little boy then laid back down and fell contentedly to sleep, feeling the warm love and protection his grandfather had spoken of.

The next morning Uncas no longer cried but from there on out remained quiet and reserved, no longer the outgoing playful child he had been. And as Chingachgook watched his little son eat for the first time in two days, he said a prayer of thanks to the Master of Life for sparing his youngest child and was forever grateful that his father had been wrong in his prediction about the twins dying together.

Now, lying in the Cameron's yard, Uncas shifted his thoughts and smiled as he thought about Wolf. For as far back as he could remember, the two of them had always shared an ability to speak telepathically to each other, something they referred to as 'calling out'. Before Wolf left, the two little mischief makers were constantly thinking up ways to pester their older brother and used their ability to silently relay their plans, leaving their parents and Nathaniel mystified as to how the twins were able to successfully carry out their highly coordinated pranks without uttering a word to each other.

Laughing softly to himself as he remembered those fun days of his early childhood, Uncas' smile gradually faded as he looked down at a cut on his finger and was reminded of something else he and Wolf shared. This was the one part of being a twin that he hated, the shared trait of getting sick together and of feeling each other's pain and receiving the exact same injury in the same place at the same time. Earlier that day, Wolf had cut his finger while carving shafts for arrows and when he did Uncas felt the sting of that cut, followed almost immediately by another sting when he cut his own finger on a thorn during the elk hunt. _ 'Whatever happens to one will happen to the other'_ their grandfather had always said. Chingachgook still thought that prediction was wrong, but Uncas knew better. He knew only too well the injuries and illnesses he and his brother had shared over the years.

Reflecting more on his long distance relationship with Wolf, Uncas thought about all they had taught each other by using their ability to 'call out' over the distance that separated them. As both of them grew into men in their respective times, they both learned the trapping, hunting, tracking, fighting and running skills of the Mohican and the Apache, skills that each was able to effectively combine together to use and excel with in their respective environments. And when Chingachgook sent Uncas and Nathaniel to Reverend Wheelock's school in order for them to learn how to read and write, he had no idea Wolf was being educated as well.

With the Cameron household asleep and the last wisps of smoke escaping the cabin's chimney, the twinkling stars overhead and the sounds of the nocturnal animals and insects stirring deep within the bordering forest combined to make a peaceful, warm summer night. Yet despite the tranquility of the evening, a sleepless Uncas sighed and fidgeted in a restless way that was uncharacteristic of his usual calm and patient manner.

Upon the loss of his family, Chingachgook had taken his two surviving sons away from their home in an attempt to save them from the sickness that continued to ravage the Mohican village and to escape once again the painful memories that kind of life held for him. As a result, Uncas seldom visited any Indian encampments and had spent most of his twenty years living with his father and brother outdoors in the wilderness with nothing but the ground beneath him for a bed and the night sky overhead for a roof. Usually this soothed his spirit after a long and active day, but tonight he was unsettled and he knew the reason why.

Having always loved visiting the cozy domestic homestead of his dear friends, the Camerons, because it gave him a sense of having a family and place to call home for a short while, tonight's stay only reminded him that he was miserable and had been for a very long time.

_"I don't want to wander the forest anymore, hunting and trapping."_ he thought to himself. _"This is what I want. A cabin of my own, like John and Alexandra's, with a wife and family of my own to share it with."_

As he thought this, he winced because he knew his father would never allow it. Time and again Chingachgook told him it was his duty to marry a good Delaware speaking woman and raise a large family of sons in order to continue the family bloodline. Every time his father would remind him of this Uncas would cringe inside. Yes, he wanted a wife and children, but he did not want to marry a woman of the Lenape or any other tribe and live in her village. He wanted a farm with a cabin and he wanted to share it with a woman he knew would be someone his father would never approve of. A woman he knew he was destined to meet.

It was two years ago on his eighteenth birthday that Uncas began to have a recurring dream about this woman every night. In the dream they were standing together in the forest, looking into each other's eyes as he held her by the sides of her arms, with a dark haired woman who he knew to be her sister standing nearby. Wearing a pink Yengeese dress, she had large brown eyes and dark blond hair pinned up underneath a lacy white cap and every time he dreamed of her, Uncas awoke thinking she was the loveliest woman he had ever seen. In the dream he wanted to marry her and it was a feeling that stayed with him even when he was awake. Then, a week after the dream began, Wolf shared something with him that completely stunned him.

_'Fox, are you awake?'_ asked Wolf.

_'Yeah.'_

_'I have something incredible to tell you! I've been having a strange dream, the same one every night for a week now.'_

_'You are? What's it about?'_ asked Uncas, surprised that his brother began having a recurring dream the same time that he did.

_'It's about a beautiful woman with dark hair. We're sitting together at night in a cave in the forest where you live. We're talking and the whole time I just want to take her in my arms and make her mine. You're there too. You're lying down sleeping nearby and my woman's sister is sleeping next to you.'_

_'What does her sister look like?'_ Uncas asked, his stomach suddenly feeling as though it had been invaded by a swarm of fluttering butterflies.

_'What sister? Oh, her…uh….well, she looks a little younger than my woman, with big brown eyes and dark blond hair. Anyway, after a while I take this dark haired woman by the hand and lead her to some bushes near the entrance to the cave. She's smiling as we go behind the bushes into a little recess in the wall and that's where the dream ends. Even when I'm awake I can't stop thinking about her. This morning I told Mother about the dream and she just smiled. Then she told me that this dark haired woman is the one that I will marry and that her sister will be your wife!' _

_'I knew it!'_ Uncas silently shouted.

_'Hey, not so loud! You're going to give us both a headache. What did you know?'_ asked Wolf.

_'I started dreaming about a woman every night the same time you did. And the woman you saw sitting next to me sounds just like my woman! I knew she was going to be my wife, I just knew it! Wolf, we've seen who our wives will be! Now we know who we're looking for!'_

_'Yeah we do, only….'_

Uncas waited for Wolf to continue. _'Only what?'_ he finally asked.

_'Only how will I get back to where you are to meet her? Mother said that's where she is, but she doesn't know how I'll get there.'_

Unable to answer Wolf's question, Uncas suggested they try to think of a solution to the problem, but after talking late into the night, neither could come up with a way for Wolf to return to Uncas's time and both finally went to sleep, tired and discouraged. The next day they each tried to ask their grandfather for his advice, but received no reply from him. Recalling the dream, Uncas had a sense that Wolf was not present in it in any way and he began to feel that the only solution would be for him to find his woman and that when he did, Wolf would somehow be able to return.

Ever since that day, Uncas was a driven man, determined to find his woman and her sister and whenever he, his father and brother went to a settlement to trade for supplies, he would eagerly search the faces of all the women in hopes of spotting them. Noticing the object of Uncas' intense interest every time they stepped foot in one of the settlements, Chingachgook became afraid that his son was becoming attracted to Yengeese women and he would take care of business as quickly as possible so that he and his sons could leave and return to the forest.

Crossing one ankle on top of the other, Uncas placed his hands behind his head and interlaced his fingers as he gave another deep, frustrated sigh. Tonight he had wanted to punch Nathanial when he teased him about finding a Delaware speaking woman and having many children. It was something he didn't want his father to be reminded of, not that the man ever forgot about it anyway. In return for his brother's good natured jesting, he had flashed him a warning look, but Nathanial had not understood its meaning. He also knew the reason his father planned to leave early the next morning before the colonials met with the British recruiter. It was because of the Yengeese women that would be present.

Although he loved his older brother and father deeply, he hated the way they both neglected to include him in any of the decision making, especially when the decision being made was one that involved him personally. It always seemed that because Nathaniel the oldest by six years that Chingachgook always put his adopted son before his own blood, as though he, Uncas, was too young to have any say in anything, yet was old enough to begin siring as many _sons_ as possible, which seemed to be all his father thought he was capable of doing. Many was the time he tried to speak to him about this, but every time he brought up the subject, Chingachgook would interrupt him and remind him of his obligation to continue the family bloodline. It was as though his life was not his own, that it belonged to his father and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

Glancing over to where his father and brother slept, Uncas made the decision to take control of his own life and destiny that very night by implementing a plan he had put together the previous spring and had been waiting for the right opportunity to execute. While everyone slept, he would slip away into the night and travel from town to town until he found the women he sought. Knowing his father would come looking for him, he would leave a note behind for Nathaniel to read, saying only that he was setting out on his own to make a life for himself. Then, he would leave a false trail heading toward Schuylerville before disappearing without a trace in the opposite direction using a method he'd learned from Wolf.

The only thing that troubled him, however, was that he would not be able to visit the Camerons again, at least not for a very long time as somehow his father would inevitably find out and he did not want the man to find him until he was ready to face him again. Knowing his leaving would hurt the people he loved, he regretted having to take such a drastic action, but knew there was no other way. This was something he had to do regardless of who it hurt, including himself.

Deciding to tell Wolf he was going through with his plan, he 'called out' to his brother but received no answer.

_'He must be sleeping.'_ thought Uncas, knowing this was the only time they could not hear each other_. 'I'll tell him in the morning.' _

Rising without a sound so as not to wake anyone, Uncas reached for his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Picking up a twig that had been lying nearby, he was just about to scratch the note into the dirt near the porch when he 'heard' a familiar voice speak his name. Turning toward the woodpile, he saw his grandfather standing in front of it.

_'Hello Fox.' _the old man said._ 'What are you doing?'_

Knowing full well his grandfather knew what he was about to do, Uncas respectfully answered him anyway.

_'I'm leaving. I'm tired of living this kind of life and being expected to do what everyone else decides for me. From now on I will make my own decisions and live my life the way I want to.' _

_'I know what troubles you, Grandson, but you must not do what you are planning to. You must stay here with your father and travel with him tomorrow. Trust me on this Fox, you will not regret it. By tomorrow afternoon everything will change and the path that lies before you will become clear.' _

With his grandfather acting as his spirit guide ever since that first night he appeared to him when he was a small child, Uncas knew the advice he gave was never wrong and he always followed it without question, even if it was the opposite of what he himself would have done. With a discouraged sigh, he removed his pack from his shoulder and set it back down on the ground.

_'I will do as you say Grandfather. I'll wait and see what tomorrow brings.'_

Nodding his head, the spirit of the old man smiled as he began to fade from sight.

_'Get some sleep Fox. Tomorrow will be a very special day for you.' _

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter turned out to be more work than I expected it would be. As I started the revision, I realized not only how complex it is, but how much I neglected to define in the original version and I hope my rewrite of it provides a better explanation of what has happened to certain characters and will help you understand things that will occur later on in the story. I also wanted to give you a little peek at the childhood of Uncas, Wolf and Nathaniel. In addition to this, I had to deal with a case of writer's block caused by extra work from my job, a personal issue and a bout with some sort of "bug" that's been going around. But despite the obstacles, I am very happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy reading it. Now it is onward to Chapter 5. Thanks for reading this story! Please let me know what you think of it. MohawkWoman :)


	5. Chapter 5: It Begins

**Chapter 5: It Begins **

_Forest north of Albany in New York Colony, August 1757 _

The morning had begun with much excitement and a flurry of activity in the Boston townhome. Waking just before dawn after a restless night of tossing and turning, Alice and Cora rose early in order to prepare for their long overdue departure later that morning to visit their father.

Sharing a large four poster bed, the sisters had been far too excited to sleep the night before and chatted until well after midnight about their plans for the upcoming journey. After having reviewed everything they'd packed in order to travel light yet still bring all they would need during their extended stay at the fort, and of what they would wear for the two days of wilderness travel to get there, they then changed the subject to how much they looked forward to seeing their father and what they intended to do after they arrived. With both women sharing an intense love of the outdoors, Alice's plans had consisted of fishing in the lake and exploring the surrounding forest with their father, while Cora added to that her desire to learn about the various plants and herbs that were native to this new land and of their medicinal uses.

Much had happened since the sisters arrived in Boston the previous winter, beginning with the loss of their beloved mother, Maggie. Having suffered a cut to her hand while helping to prepare dinner just two nights after she'd spoken to her daughters about her premonition, the wound quickly became infected and the resulting septicemia proved fatal. The loss of their mother hit Alice and Cora very hard, leaving both of them feeling isolated in a strange foreign land and city, living with relatives they scarcely knew. All of this was made worse by the fact that their father was unreachable due to the deep winter snow that prevented their traveling to him. As a result, Cora became very protective of Alice, feeling it was now up to her to look out for her younger sister.

Then spring arrived along with a letter from their father informing his daughters that things were not going well in the war against France and that they were to wait until later in the summer when Duncan Heyward would be coming to the colonies from England. Having been assigned to Fort William Henry, his ship was due to arrive in New York harbor near the end of July. The letter went on to say that he would then travel north to Albany and that the sisters were to rendezvous with him there at the Poltroon's house. He would then escort them to the fort with a company of the 33rd Regiment of Foot. When Duncan arrived in Albany as planned, he and the two sisters shared a joyous reunion and plans were made to depart for the fort early the next morning. As the happy trio enjoyed afternoon tea at a table that had been set up near the apple orchard, Alice was nearly beside herself with excitement.

"What an _adventure!_ I simply cannot_ wait_ to return to Portman Square, having been to the _wilderness!"_ she excitedly told her companions with a bright smile lighting up her face. _'Or not return and stay here with my handsome warrior when I find him.' _she inwardly thought to herself.

_That_ was yesterday. Now, several hours into their journey, Alice was hot, tired, dusty, hungry and miserable. When she and Cora departed that morning with their military escort, the air had been cool, with light fluffy clouds providing occasional shade that maintained the pleasant temperature. Traveling along the George Road, which was little more than a trail that traversed through fields and forest, Alice was fascinated by her late mother's homeland, which was every bit as beautiful as the woman had described and she rode wide eyed and open mouthed alongside her sister's horse as her head swiveled from side to side so that she could take in every detail. And with her mother's prediction never far from her thoughts, she also kept her eyes open for any Indians she might see, especially when the company traveled near or through the forest, for that was where the vision had shown her man appearing from.

But much to her disappointment, the only Indian she had seen so far was their Mohawk guide, a rather scary looking rough faced man who gave Alice a very unsettled feeling. Making the trip even more disappointing for her was the fact that as the morning wore on, the day became hot and humid. By early afternoon that heat, combined with a lack of sleep the night before and the long hours in the saddle, all began to take a toll on Alice. Even though she was an accomplished rider, she had not considered how exhausting it would be to spend an entire day on horseback and she found herself fighting to keep her eyes open, unable to understand how the soldiers could possibly march on foot all this time.

Riding beside her sister, Cora was so completely caught up in the beauty of the land, she was unaware of the heat or her own fatigue. As she also took in her surroundings, she was awe struck at how open fields led into dense forests, and of the crystal clear water that flowed through the streams and creeks. She was also captivated by the multitude of birds which sang in the trees, some of which she recognized, many of which she didn't and she looked forward to learning what kind of birds they were. Catching a glimpse of a mountain lion which hissed at her from its hiding place in some nearby foliage, her gaze next followed a frightened bird that flew overhead to her left and it was then that she noticed Alice was beginning to doze off in her saddle.

"Alice?" Cora called out in order to wake her.

"Can we rest soon?" asked Alice, looking quite weary.

"Absolutely." replied Duncan, who had ridden up alongside of them after he saw what was happening.

Spurring his horse forward, Duncan rode to the head of the column where their Mohawk scout, Magua, was walking about twenty yards ahead of everyone else.

"You there! Scout, we must stop soon. The women are tired." said Duncan.

"Not here. Two leagues. Better Water. We stop there." replied Magua in perfect English.

"No. Stop in the glade just ahead! When the ladies are rested we will proceed. Do you understand?"

_"Magua understand whiteman is a dog to his women. When they want to eat, he puts down his tomahawk to feed their laziness."_ the scout replied in Huron.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" asked Duncan, not understanding what had been said yet sensing he had just been insulted.

"Magua say, understand English very well."

* * *

As the company of soldiers and their two female traveling companions rested in the glade, Major Duncan Heyward sat in the shade of a tree and studied a map of the route they were traveling. Having been recently promoted, he knew that at twenty two years of age he was the youngest man to have achieved the position he held and he could not help but wonder if it was his skill as an officer that had earned him his rapid rise in the ranks or if it had nothing to do with him at all and was simply a gesture made out of honor and respect for his late father, who had been a noted and decorated officer in His Majesties Army.

Orphaned when he was but six years old after the carriage his parents were travelling in overturned into a rain swollen river, Duncan was grateful he had been adopted by his father's close friend and neighbor, a then Captain Ian Munro and his wife Maggie, both of whom loved the boy and raised him as though he were their own son. Easily assuming the role of big brother to Cora and Alice, the three played many a childhood game together and he'd always made it a point to look out for the girls, keeping them safe from any monsters or dragons that might have been lurking about in the shadows. Then, as they grew older, he took the role of protector even more seriously and both girls knew they could always depend on him to look after them. And it was this natural instinct to protect, combined with his falling into the role of "man of the house" when his adopted father was away on various military campaigns, that had prompted Duncan to pursue a military career of his own.

Now, as he sat under the tree in the forest glade, he gauged the distance they had covered so far and estimated they were right on schedule. Calculating how much longer they could travel before nightfall set in, he chose an area in which to begin looking for a place to make camp for the night. Normally he would seek the advice of his scout for such a location, as the man's familiarity with the territory would make him an excellent resource, but there was something about this Mohawk that he didn't trust.

Directing his attention to the scout, he watched as the man sat honing the blade of his knife, stopping every so often to hold the weapon up in front of his face as he watched the light dance off of the polished steel. Noticing the way Magua looked at the shiny blade, he was somewhat taken aback at the intense expression on the man's face. What was it he saw there, a sparkle of anticipation?

Deciding that the pressure of leading this company through this unfamiliar wilderness was giving him a bad case of nerves, Duncan shook his head and turned his attention back to the map. What didn't help matters any was having his two sisters traveling with him. Completely out of his element in this unfamiliar land, it was bad enough that he was responsible for the safety and wellbeing of his men, but he also had the added responsibility of keeping Alice and Cora safe as well and he attributed their presence to the uneasiness he felt. Or perhaps it _was_ this Mohawk scout that was causing his unrest. Something about the man persistently nagged at him but, try as he might, he could not put his finger on it. He would feel much better once they reached the safety of Fort William Henry.

* * *

Lying in the forest with the stars shining in the night sky overhead, Alice watched her lover as he slept beside her with his back to her. Just then, he turned over onto his other side toward her and as she looked at his beautiful face, so peaceful in sleep, she reached out and touched his cheek. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her and pulled her to him. As their lips met, a warm summer breeze drifted over her face and she could smell the scent of the surrounding forest as she gradually came awake. With her eyes still closed and still half asleep, she gave a soft whimper when she could no longer feel his embrace nor his lips pressed to hers and she reached out her hand to him. Feeling a warm body lying next to her, she smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. Expecting to see her warrior lying beside her in the night, she was startled completely awake with the discovery that it was Cora who was lying beside her in the daylight with company of soldiers lounging about nearby. Uttering a small cry of disappointment, she sat upright as she quickly removed her hand from her sister's shoulder. The sound of the cry and the sudden movement brought a sleeping Cora instantly awake.

"Alice? What is it?" she asked with some concern as she also sat up.

"Nothing." Alice replied, a bit too quickly. "I…I was just having a dream is all. It was so real, it surprised me to awaken and find that it was not really happening."

"I know. I have a dream that is like that too." Cora sighed with a hint of longing in her voice. "I keep having over and over again, the same dream, every time I sleep."

"What? Are you saying you have a recurring dream as well?" Alice asked in surprise. She and Cora shared everything with each other, but her sister had never mentioned _this_ before.

"Yes. Do you?" asked Cora, who was equally surprised.

_"Yes!" _Alice replied with excitement. Remembering their mother's vision, she was eager to know if Cora's dream had anything to do with the man their mother predicted her sister would marry. "Tell me what your dream is about, then I'll tell you about mine!" she suggested.

"Oh, I…I cannot, it's too….too personal." said Cora as she shyly looked away and fussed with the hem of her skirt.

"Very well. Then I will tell you mine and perhaps you will feel better about sharing yours."

"Alright. I must admit, I _am_ rather curious. When did you begin having your dream?"

"It began two years ago on the night of my sixteenth birthday and, like you, I have it every time I go to sleep. Oh Cora, it is the most _wonderful_ dream!" Alice said, and she went on to describe it in every detail. After she finished, she reached out and took Cora's hand into hers as she continued.

_"That_ is why I was so _stunned_ when Mama told me about what she had seen for me. The man she described was the man from my dream. The long black hair with the red feather attached to it, the plum colored shirt, the handsome face, the beautiful eyes. It's _him_ she saw. I _know_ it is! I don't know how or why, but for the past two years I have been dreaming about the man I will _marry! _Oh Cora, I cannot _wait_ to meet him. I want him so badly."

"I believe you." said Cora, again with a wistful tone in her voice. "I too was shocked that night when Mama spoke of the man she said_ I_ would marry, for she described someone I have also been dreaming about for quite some time. In fact, now that I think of it, I began having this dream on my_ eighteenth_ birthday. It is odd, is it not, that this has been happening to us both for two years now? Surely there must be some significance in it, but I cannot imagine what."

"What is _your_ dream about?"

Cora sat thoughtfully as she recalled the images that appeared to her each night and which had appeared to her again just moments before during her nap. It was not easy for her to disclose such details nor the intimate feelings they stirred within her but, taking comfort from Alice's divulgence, she found the courage to speak of it.

"Mine also takes place at night. I am sitting in a cave, high up on the side of a mountain surrounded by forest. The moon is shining brightly and I can hear crickets and other night sounds. There is a man sitting next to me…the man Mama described. Alice, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen! I want to tell him how I feel about him, but I am afraid to because I am uncertain of how he feels towards me. As I sit with him, it _seems_ that he is as attracted to me as I am him but still I do nothing and so, we just sit at the cave entrance and talk. Oh but Alice…..all I want to do is hold him in my arms and kiss him. And I want….." pausing, Cora allowed the feelings the dream instilled in her to take control and she looked at Alice with eyes that were full of the love she clearly felt for this man. "….I want to make love to him. I want to feel his naked body next to mine as I touch him and feel that part of him moving deep inside of me." she said, her voice becoming a deep whisper as her breaths became short and rapid. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax.

"Then I wake up….and the pain of knowing it was just a dream is unbearable." she sadly added.

"I know." said Alice sympathetically. "It is unbearable for me as well. I always feel such a terrible aching loneliness for him when I awaken and it remains with me for some time afterward. It makes me look forward to sleeping because then I'll get to see him and be with him again. But when I wake up…I miss him even more. Is that possible, Cora? Is it possible to miss someone you haven't even met yet? And to love them?"

"It must be….because I do as well." replied Cora, after which both women sat quietly for a moment before Alice broke the silence.

Oh Cora, who are they? _Where_ are they and how will we ever _find_ them?"

"I don't think we _have_ to find them, Alice. Somehow I think they will find us."

* * *

**Author's Note: **In case any of you are wondering why Col. Munro's given name is Ian instead of Edward or Edmund, it is because when I wrote the original story I was uncomfortable about portraying an actual historical figure in the manner he will be portrayed in this tale. I must confess I am still a little leery about it and so I decided to stick with the name Ian, which will also avoid any confusion if I should somehow miss changing the name during the rewrite. I want to thank all of you who wrote such encouraging reviews and to all of you who, through personal messages, gave me the feedback and support I recently needed to make a decision about an upcoming project which, thanks to you, I am going to go through with! Now, on to Chapter Six. Uncas has been patiently waiting in the wings, but he's starting to get restless! :) Thank you again for reading this story! MohawkWoman :)


	6. Chapter 6: From Dream to Reality

**Chapter Six: From Dream to Reality **

_Forest north of Albany, August 1757 _

After saying their goodbyes to the Camerons early the next morning, Uncas and Nathaniel followed Chingachgook back into the forest. Disappointed that he would not have a chance to look for his woman among the Yengeese who would be attending the meeting with the British recruiter later that morning, a sullen Uncas trailed along behind his brother, taking his customary position of rear guard. While keeping alert to his surroundings, his mood became increasingly darker the deeper his father led them into the forest and he thought back to what his grandfather had told him the night before. 

_'I know what troubles you, Grandson,' _the spirit of the old man had told him._ 'But you must not do what you are planning to. You must stay here with your father and travel with him tomorrow. Trust me on this Fox, you will not regret it. By tomorrow afternoon everything will change and the path that lies before you will become clear. Tomorrow will be a very special day for you.' _

Reviewing what his grandfather had said over and over again, Uncas could find no clues in the old man's words and he remained just as puzzled as he had been the previous night.

_'Why was it so important that I travel with father today instead of setting out on my own like I'd planned? And what's going to happen this afternoon that will change everything for me?'_

Frustrated, Uncas let out a sigh that was loud enough for his brother to hear. Well aware of the importance of always traveling as silently as possible through the wilderness, Uncas gave an apologetic look in response to the scolding one Nathaniel shot to him over his shoulder while he led the mule carrying their pelts.

_'Grandfather said if I followed his advice and remained with Father that I wouldn't regret it. Well I'm already regretting it! I should have left last night to find my woman like I wanted to. Why couldn't he have just told me why I was to stay and not leave? Then I would understand why I'm doing this. And why did he say that today was going to be special for me?'_ Uncas wondered to himself.

By mid-morning however, his grandfather's words were beginning to make more sense to Uncas. When his father headed back into the forest instead of taking the road to Schuylerville, he had assumed it was because the man had changed his mind about trading their furs before they went to their fall trapping grounds. But after they left the forest and entered a clearing, Uncas realized Chingachgook _was_ heading to Schuylerville after all and he knew his father must have chosen to go by way of the forest instead of the road so as to avoid encountering any Yengeese for as long as possible.

_'How am I going to find these women that Wolf and I are supposed to marry if Father keeps away from places where I'll be most likely to meet them? That's why he's doing this. He's purposely trying to keep me away from white women because he wants me to marry a Lenape girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he already has one in mind and if not, he'll probably arrange something as soon as we arrive at our cousins' village. Well he can forget about that because that's not going to happen. I'm going to marry the woman the Ancestors have told me about through my dream. If I don't find her and her sister in Schuylerville today, I'm going out on my own to look for them and I don't care what Father says about it. He can't stop me. I won't let him. I'll wait till we're on the trail and slip away without anyone noticing. And I'll make sure he and Nathaniel can't track me.' _he thought to himself. Then another thought occurred to him.

_'Wait a minute! Maybe this is what Grandfather was talking about. Maybe these women are in Schuylerville. They must be! That's why Grandfather wanted me to stay with Father, because he knew Father was coming here today and he knew I wouldn't have come here if I'd left last night. That's why Grandfather said today would be a very special day! It's because they're here! Our wives are here in Schuylerville! I've gotta tell Wolf…..no…no on second thought I'll wait till I actually find them, then I'll tell him.' _

Not wanting his father to become suspicious and interfere with his plans to locate the sisters, Uncas was determined to appear indifferent to the women that would be present, while still keeping a watchful eye on them as he searched their faces for the two he was looking for. Once they arrived in Schuylerville however, Uncas' excitement got the better of him and he quickly forgot about being discreet. As he eagerly scanned the faces of every white woman he saw in the settlement, it soon became apparent to Chingachgook that his son's interest in Yengeese women was more intense than ever before. Wanting to get away from this place before Uncas got himself into trouble, Chingachgook completed his trade of the furs they had collected as quickly as possible and turned to his sons to tell them it was time to go.

"Come, we are leaving now." he said to Nathaniel who, now that the trading was over, had just begun to look over the merchandise being offered for sale. Finding only one son present with him, Chingachgook tried to suppress an uneasy feeling as he quickly looked around the vicinity before turning to Nathaniel.

"Where is your brother? He was here when we came to the trader's tent. Where did he go?"

"He wandered off as soon as you began talking to the trader." replied Nathaniel, who felt they could have gotten much more for their furs if his father hadn't rushed through the negotiations. Never questioning his father's decisions, he assumed the man must have had a good reason for his actions.

"Wandered off? He _always_ remains with us when we trade. Where is he? Do you see him anywhere?" asked Chingachgook as he once again looked around the area.

"No, I don't. He didn't seem too interested in trading today. He's been distracted and edgy all morning. I reckon he just wanted to have a look around. Wait…there he is over there." said Nathaniel as he pointed across the town square toward an outdoor farmer's market that had been set up under the shade of some large maple trees.

Seeing Uncas standing among the crates and tables that had been set up, Chingachgook noticed he was paying no attention at all to the produce and was instead closely scrutinizing the women who were at the market. When he saw a pretty girl return Uncas' smile with a shy one of her own, he quickly went over to him.

"Uncas! Come, we are leaving!" he said firmly, gesturing with a jerk of his head toward the edge of town before walking away.

With a bewildered expression on his face, Uncas stared at Chingachgook's retreating figure before looking at the women, then back to his father again. Shaking his head in disgust, he hurried after him.

"Why are we leaving so soon, Father? I thought we were going to stay the night here?" Uncas asked as he came up alongside Chingachgook, who walked briskly to where Nathaniel was waiting for them.

"I said nothing of the kind." Chingachgook replied bluntly.

"Yes you did! Just before we set out for the Camerons farm after we loaded up the elk, you said we would spend the night in Schuylerville after we finished trading before heading back to the wilderness. I heard you!" Uncas argued back.

"I changed my mind."

"Well I'm not going!" Uncas stated flatly as he came to a halt.

"Don't argue with me, Uncas, we're leaving. Now!" said Chingachgook, who continued to walk back to the clearing next to the forest. Realizing Uncas was not following he stopped and, looking back, saw his son standing his ground with his arms folded across his chest and a defiant look on his face.

_"Uncas!"_ shouted Chingachgook in a sharp tone. Just as he was about to turn and walk back to the settlement, Uncas 'heard' his grandfather speak to him.

_'Go with your father, Fox. What you seek is not here. Remember, all will become clear very soon.' _

_'But Grandfather…'_

_'Remember the dream, Grandson. Remember your surroundings when you meet her. She is not here. Go with your father. Trust me, Fox.'_

Reluctantly, Uncas relented and walked past Chingachgook, keeping his eyes downcast the whole time. When he reached Nathaniel, he flashed his brother a look that clearly warned him not to say anything. Taking the lead as they headed back toward the forest, Chingachgook reflected on his son's reluctance to leave and the defiance that had flashed in his eyes as he stood ready to go against his own father.

_'Uncas has never been disobedient before now.'_ Chingachgook thought to himself_. 'We must avoid any more settlements and get to the lands of our cousins, the Delaware, as soon as possible so that I can find a wife for my son and end this dangerous fascination he has for the Yengeese.'_

Confused as to why his father was so upset about something as trivial as Uncas having a look for himself around the market and as to why this nearly resulted in a revolt on Uncas' part, Nathaniel approached Chingachgook to try and get some answers.

"Father, what's wrong? What was all that about back there?"

"I do not like the way Uncas is so interested in the Yengeese."

"What, that? That's nothing to get upset about. He spends all of his time living and traveling alone in the forest with only his father and brother for company. He was just enjoying the opportunity to be around other people for a change and his interest in them is nothing more than a natural curiosity about folks that live different than we do.

"His interest is only in the women!" Chingachgook stated, his voice sounding vexed.

"Well that's probably because he was figurin' to find a pretty girl to have a good time with while we were here. I know _I_ was! If you ask me, I think he's ready to find a wife and settle down, raise that family you're always on him about. That's what you want him to do, isn't it?"

"Yes, but with a woman of his _own_ kind, not one of them! Many times we have gone to a settlement when pretty girls from other tribes were there and he would pay no attention to them. Even today there were a few Mohawk girls who were present and no matter how hard they tried to get him to notice them, he ignored them. He is interested only in the Yengeese girls. That is why I have decided that we are going to go to the Lenape village now instead of trapping during the fall and then going there. We must go to our cousins now so that I can make sure Uncas marries a good woman and settles down to the life he was born to live."

* * *

By the time the sun had reached its highest point in the sky, the three men had been traveling the forest trails for several hours. Following a stream that snaked its way through the woods, Chingachgook suddenly spotted a sign that made him forget about the problem he was having with his youngest son and instantly put him on guard. Seeing their father tense up, Nathaniel and Uncas also became alert as each froze in their tracks and followed his gaze to the abandoned camp site in a bend in the stream up ahead. Separating without a word spoken between them, they each began searching for signs that would tell them who made the camp, which direction they had come from and which way they went.

Using both his Mohican and Apache tracking skills, Uncas was able to locate the tracks of a large group of warriors. Identifying the moccasin prints as Huron, he followed the trail they'd left behind after they broke camp and saw they were heading toward the nearby George Road, which led from Albany up to the wilderness forts located to the north. After following the tracks a bit further, he ascertained the Huron party was traveling northward in a route that was parallel to the road.

After making his discovery, Uncas quickly rejoined his father and brother who were searching for signs in the opposite direction. Signaling for them to follow him, he started back to where he first discovered the tracks. Knowing Uncas was the best tracker of the three of them and that he must have found something important, Nathaniel began to follow him. When they realized their father had not joined them, the two brothers stopped and looked back. Remaining where they had left him, Chingachgook shook his head then turned and continued the other way.

_'Typical.'_ Uncas sighed to himself. _'He never listens to me.'_

After his search revealed nothing, Chingachgook rapidly backtracked and located his sons, both of whom were extremely alert and on edge as they studied some new tracks that Uncas had just found. Examining the tracks for himself, he also became concerned and after sharing a brief look between them, the three men began to move fast toward the George Road. Knowing the importance of not leaving behind any sign of their presence, Chingachgook and Nathaniel hardly disturbed a blade of grass as they moved, while Uncas left behind no visible sign at all.

* * *

As the military party continued its way through the forest along the George Road, Duncan watched curiously as Magua left his position in the lead, walking past him and the Munro sisters as he headed towards the rear of the column of soldiers. Watching the man for a moment, Duncan then returned his attention back to the road ahead and did not see Magua slip a tomahawk out of his blanket shawl. Suddenly an agonized cry filled the air and Duncan quickly turned his horse around in time to see one of the foot soldiers fall to the ground as Magua fired his musket at another soldier. In that same instant, the surrounding woods exploded with musket fire and redcoat soldiers crumbled and fell everywhere.

Issuing orders to his remaining men, who continued to drop like flies while attempting to regroup and return fire at an invisible target, Duncan assumed they were under attack by the French until bloodcurdling war cries filled the air as a large party of Huron warriors erupted from the trees, dropping Redcoats with their tomahawks and knives faster than the surprised soldiers could fight back. Unaccustomed to fighting this kind of warfare, the British Regulars were no match for the Huron.

Frightened by the loud musket fire and the combined screams of fighting and dying men, the horses Alice and Cora were riding danced nervously about and both women had their hands full as they fought their own battle to keep the animals in check. Trying to calm her mount, Alice was caught off guard when the animal unexpectedly reared up and threw her to the ground. As she began to sit up, she looked behind her and was horrified at the slaughter that was taking place. Quickly dismounting her own horse, Cora rushed over to Alice and knocked her hat from her head so that she could hold her younger sister and shield her view of the carnage. Staring at the scene in mortification, she buried her face into Alice's hair and tried not to watch, but repeatedly kept looking back as though driven to witness the horror as more and more men littered the ground.

Struggling to maintain his seat on his own frightened horse, Duncan managed to fire his pistol at one of the warriors, dropping him with the shot. As his horse turned around in circles, he scarcely had a chance to decide on his next move before the animal was shot out from under him and he had to move quickly so as not to get pinned underneath. Clearing the saddle, he was still rising to his feet when he saw a Huron running toward him. With his flintlock pistol now empty and no time to reload, he stood up and held the weapon by the barrel, swinging it like a club and striking the charging warrior with all of his might on the side of the head. Turning his attention back to the fight, Duncan saw that all of his men were either dead or dying and, assessing the situation as hopeless, he stood his ground in front of Alice and Cora with his sword at the ready, prepared to defend his sisters with his last breath as three Hurons began to rush toward them.

Suddenly, three shots rang out from nowhere and the charging warriors fell to the ground as the remainder of the startled war party froze in their tracks. With their bodies tensed, they cautiously looked around to determine where the shots had come from. As one of them scanned the forest on the other side of the road, he was struck down from behind by two blows from the blue gunstock war club of Chingachgook, who emerged from the underbrush of the forest behind him and immediately took down several more Huron. Hearing a war whoop above him, another warrior looked up just in time to see Uncas leaping off the top of the slope that was next to him. Knocking the Huron to the ground as he landed on top of him, Uncas briefly struggled with the warrior before getting the upper hand and slitting his throat. With Nathaniel appearing on the road behind the war party, reloading his musket as he ran, he, his father and brother engaged the Huron one by one, leaving fallen bodies behind them. Realizing the odds had now changed to their disadvantage by these experienced newcomers who proved to be more than capable of taking them on, the few remaining Huron disappeared into the dense forest.

Seeing two women huddled on the ground ahead of him behind a Yengeese officer, Nathaniel's attention was drawn to his right as one of the last remaining warriors caught his eye. Recognizing him, he saw the Huron getting ready to shoot one of the women and he swung his musket up and took aim, but before he could fire, the warrior turned and fired at him instead. Ducking in time to dodge the bullet, Nathaniel maintained his aim but as the smoke cleared he saw the Huron had vanished, the only remaining sign of his presence being that of some trembling branches on a bush that marked the path of the man's escape.

Unaware at this point as to who was friend or foe, Duncan spotted Chingachgook as he took off into the woods in pursuit of one of the retreating warriors. Assuming he was part of the fleeing war party, he stuck his sword into the soft earth and snatched a musket from the ground, taking aim at Chingachgook's back. Seeing one of their rescuers quickly rising and rushing over to Duncan, Cora realized her brother was about to make a tragic mistake.

"No Duncan!" she called out in an effort to stop him. Before Duncan could pull the trigger, Nathaniel yanked the weapon out of his hands.

"Case your aim's any better'n your judgment." he said as he threw the musket to the ground and walked away.

Realizing the fight was over, Alice and Cora got to their feet and looked at the mangled bodies lying all around them, then turned their attention to their rescuers. Looking them over it was apparent that one of the men, although dressed like an Indian, was obviously white while the other two are were indeed Indians, with one being much older than the other.

Still in a state of shock, Alice did not pay close attention to the younger warrior as he approached her and her sister. Watching him numbly as he walked past them, she was snapped out of her dazed state when he went over to their horses, which were standing nearby.

_"Hah!" _he cried out as he raised his hands and frightened them away.

_"Stop it! We need them to get out!"_ cried Alice, springing into action as she began to run past the young warrior in order to try and catch the fleeing animals.

Catching her as she went by, Uncas held her by both of her arms to steady her as she stumbled slightly and it was then that the two of them finally looked closely at each other for the first time. Although it was only for a moment that their eyes met, it was a moment that seemed to last forever, and each of them wished it had.

Turning to face that man who had grabbed her, Alice found herself staring up at the handsomest man she had ever seen. Gazing into his warm dark brown eyes, she was so captivated by them she could not help but stare into them before taking in the rest of his features and she had to restrain herself from reaching up and gently caressing his high cheekbones the way she wanted to. It was then that she pulled her gaze away from his face and noticed the rest of him, how very tall he was, the darkness of his skin, the plum colored shirt he wore with his black hair flowing over his broad shoulders. Long black hair that shined like a raven's wing in the sunlight.

_'Oh, he is absolutely stunning.'_ she thought to herself_. 'How beautiful he looks in his plum colored shirt with his long black hair hanging….wait a minute! Plum colored shirt? Long black hair? Oh my god, it's him! This is him! This is the man I've been seeing in my dream! The one who's lying beside me in the forest! And he came out of the forest to rescue me from great danger, just like Mama said he would!'_

As though to confirm this, Alice 'heard' her mother's voice speaking to her.

_'Yes, this is him little one. This is the man I told you about….the man you will marry.' _

Feeling someone put their arms around her, Alice turned, expecting to see her mother, but instead saw Cora who, concerned about her being held by this stranger, had come to her side. As soon as Cora came over, the warrior let go of her and as Alice watched her man walk away, she took note of the deerskin leggings and moccasins that he wore and of the red feather attached to a thin braid that held back some of his hair. Looking exactly like the man in her dream and exactly as her mother had described him that night back in Boston, Alice knew that, once again, one of her mother's visions had come true. And she also knew her mother had been right about something else too. The moment she looked into his eyes, she had fallen in love.

* * *

With his attention completely focused on fighting the Huron as he came to the aid of the British soldiers, Uncas had not noticed there were two Yengeese women present and even when he walked past them to chase the horses away he paid almost no attention to them. It wasn't until one of the young women started to run past him that he took a close look at her. Grabbing the girl by the arm, he pulled her back and steadied her with both hands as she began to lose her balance. Turning her toward him, he looked for the first time at her face and could not believe what he saw. Standing before him was a young woman wearing a pink dress with large brown eyes and with her dark blond hair pinned up underneath a lacy white cap and he knew instantly she was the woman who had been visiting him in his dreams every night for the past two years. While he stood there, taking in every detail about her, he realized everything about this moment was exactly as it occurred in the dream, from the clothes she wore, the forest surrounding them, the way they looked at each other, her face…..her face! She was beautiful, so beautiful he could not take his eyes off of her and when he felt her begin to tremble, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, hold her tight and never let her go. He wanted to take her away from this place of madness. He wanted to comfort her, protect her, take care of her….

_'This is the woman you have been looking for, Grandson. This is the woman who will become your wife.'_

Not surprised to hear his grandfather's voice, Uncas remembered he had told him all would become clear to him by that afternoon and now he understood what the spirit of the old man had meant. When his father found the war party's campsite, he had not thought much about it other than becoming alert to the possibility of danger. It wasn't until he found where another group of tracks joined up with the ones from the campsite, forming into an even larger war party, that he knew an attack of some sort was imminent and he sensed it had something to do with what his grandfather had hinted at.

But at the time Uncas had thought the old man meant he would have a better opportunity to slip away so that he could search for his woman. He never expected _this _to happen. Yet here she was, right in front of him and as he held onto her arms and gazed into her lovely face, he knew for a certainty that he was hopelessly in love with her.

With time seeming to stand still, but in reality had only been a few seconds, he and the girl continued to stare at each other until the dark haired woman approached and the spell between them was broken. Releasing his hold on her, Uncas tried to act like nothing had happened as he walked back toward his father and brother. As he did, he became aware that the Yengeese officer with the reddish blond hair had asked a question.

"Why is he loosing the horses?" Duncan asked Nathanial.

"Why don't you ask him?" Nathanial sarcastically replied.

As Uncas walked past the officer, he saw a man who was trying to remain in control of the situation, but knew at the same time he was completely out of his realm of experience. Feeling sorry for him, Uncas sized him up and decided that for some odd reason he liked this Yengeese officer.

"Too easy to track. They can be heard for miles. Find yourself a musket." Uncas said to Duncan, hoping the man would take his advice and find himself a proper weapon and the ammunition needed to use it. While a sword could be somewhat useful in hand to hand fighting and the pistol adequate for a shot at a target that was only a short distance away, a musket was a far deadlier weapon. With a gut feeling that they had not seen the last of trouble, Uncas knew that before this was over they were going to need all the help they could get and he joined Chingachgook and Nathaniel in rummaging through the pouches and packs of the soldiers, collecting much needed ammunition.

"Your wounded should try walking back to Albany. They'll never make a passage north" said Nathanial.

"We were headed to Fort William Henry." Duncan informed him.

A brief conversation then took place between Chingachgook and Nathaniel, who each knew they could not leave these stranded travelers alone. Speaking in Mohican, they discussed their options and it was decided they would escort the officer and the women to the fort, all of which took place before Uncas had a chance to go over and join in the discussion.

_'It'll never change.'_ he thought to himself in disgust.

"We'll take you as far as the fort." Nathaniel told the officer. "We're walkin' out of here fast…Unless all of you'd rather wait for the next Huron war party to come by?" he added upon seeing the officer's hesitation.

Turing away from Duncan, Nathaniel resumed searching the bodies of the fallen soldiers. Having always disliked Yengeese officers because he felt they thought themselves to be better than everyone else, he maintained from the start of the conflict that he wanted no part of the war between England and France. Content to let the British and French fight it out for themselves, all he wanted was to live his life in peace, hunting and trapping with his father and brother. But when his father pointed out that they, in all good conscience, could not abandon these people and leave them stranded and defenseless in the wilderness with a war party that may still intend to hunt them down in order to finish what they'd started, he had to grudgingly agree to seeing them safely to their destination.

Casting a look to his sisters, who had watched the exchange between him and the frontiersman take place, he gave them a nod and began following their rescuers as the three men began to leave. Heeding the advice the young warrior gave him, he picked up a musket and some ammunition from one of his fallen men along the way.

Following her brother with Alice walking beside her, Cora quickly bent down and scooped up a pistol of her own, placing the bulky weapon into the pocket of her skirt. Glancing at Alice, she was terribly worried about her little sister who seemed to be in a state of shock and yet oddly enough….seemed happy. She also could not help but notice that Alice had not taken her eyes off of the young Indian from the moment he had grabbed hold of her.

"Are you alright?" Cora asked as she slid her arm around Alice's waist.

"I'm fine." Alice replied softly, her voice full of excitement. "Oh Cora, it's him!"

"Who?"

_"Him!_ The man who held me just now. He's the man Mama saw in her vision and he's the _same_ man _I've_ been seeing in my dream! Oh Cora, don't you _see?_ _Look_ at him! The shirt, the hair, the feather, the eyes! Oh Cora, he has such _beautiful_ eyes! It's _him!_ He is the man who will be my _husband!"_

Studying Uncas' back as he walked in front of them, Cora thought about what her mother had told Alice that night in their bedroom and she realized with a start that Alice was right. He _did_ fit the description of her sister's man.

"Dear heaven, you're _right!_ He _does_ look like the man Mama described from her vision. And we're in the forest…and he came to our rescue….it all happened just like she said." Cora replied, somewhat stunned.

"And remember what _else_ Mama said, Cora? She said that_ your_ husband is his identical twin!"

Remembering only too well what her mother had said about the man who was to become _her_ husband, Cora regretted not having paid attention to what the young warrior had looked like when she stepped over to her sister, but an opportunity to rectify that presented itself when Uncas briefly stopped and turned around to make sure they were not being followed. Taking a close look at his face for the first time as she walked past him, what she saw nearly made her freeze in her tracks. Except for the clothes he wore and the way he wore his hair, he looked exactly like the man from _her_ dream and for a moment she forgot that it was not him that she was looking but his brother.

Feeling a quiver between her legs, she continued to stare at Uncas as he strode past them again after having satisfied himself that they were not in any danger. When he gave a quick glance in her direction, she felt her heart leap with joy that he had noticed her, only to come crashing back to reality when she realized it was Alice who he had looked at and that he was her sister's man, not her own.

Despite this disappointment, Cora's eyes still remained riveted on Uncas. He was _so_ handsome, and _her _husband would look _exactly_ like him! But where _was_ her man? Somewhere in the distant future? And the way he was supposed to arrive here. How could someone travel through time and step out of a swirling fog that appears up against a solid rock wall? For that matter, how do they know this young warrior even _has_ a twin brother and if so, how did he end up in the future? It just wasn't possible! For as much as Cora wanted to believe the vision about her husband was true, she could not see how it possibly could be and she started to think this was the one time that one of her mother's visions would turn out to be wrong. Believing that her man was nothing more than a fantasy, the thought that she would never meet him hurt so badly she nearly sat down on the ground in despair and it took everything she had to continue walking. With tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, Cora hugged her sister and finally answered her in a quivering voice.

"I do remember Mama's words, Alice, and I am very happy you found your man. But as much as I want to believe it is true, I simply do not see how the vision for me could possibly happen. People _cannot_ just travel through time, Alice. It cannot be done. Mama was wrong and my dream is nothing more than that…a dream. A _beautiful_ dream that will _never_ happen." she said, barely managing to finish speaking before clamping her hand over her mouth to silence the tears that suddenly came pouring out.

Strongly believing in her mother's predictions, Alice was not about to let Cora give up hope and she gave her a firm hug back to reassure her. Rubbing the side of Cora's arm, she spoke with a strength in her voice that her sister had never heard in it before.

"It _will_ happen Cora. You'll see! Mama was _never_ wrong before and she is _not_ wrong _now!_ She said that in less than a week's time after I meet my man, you will meet yours and that is _exactly_ what will happen!"

"I hope you are right, Alice. I _truly_ do. I _want_ him to be real! You've no idea how much I want that. And I want to sit in that cave with him as we listen to the sounds of the night….and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." said Cora as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

_"Oh please let him be real!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **My thanks again to all of you who wrote reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying this rewrite! I have some good news that you might be interested in. While I've been working on the revision of "Second Chances", I have also been developing my next project. All I will say about it now is that it will be set in the period of the movie and will be _very_ different from the stories I have written so far. My plan is to begin posting it soon after I finish "Second Chances", perhaps even a little sooner than that if I can manage it, but we'll have to see about that. Because the stories and characters in them will be so different from each other, it is hard for me to switch back and forth between them and I want to give each of the stories the full attention they need and deserve. So please be patient with me and I promise you will not be disappointed for waiting! I will tell you more about the new project later on. Thanks again! MohawkWoman :)


	7. Chapter 7: Journey to the Fort

**Chapter 7: Journey to the Fort **

_Forest north of Albany and_

_Cameron's Farm between Saratoga Lake and the Hudson River, August 1757 _

Taking the lead as the group made their way north to Fort William Henry, Chingachgook left the George Road and led everyone back to where he and his sons had hidden their packs before entering the fight, then followed a course that would take them to their destination by way of the forest. He did not want to be involved in all of this. All he wanted to do was to leave this group of Yengeese behind and continue on with his sons to Can-tuck-ee, but he could not leave anyone stranded and defenseless in the wilderness after having been so viciously attacked the way they had been. To refuse to help someone in need went against everything he believed in.

While his eyes kept a close watch for any signs that the Huron might still be in the area, his thoughts kept drifting back to the way Uncas had looked at the younger of the two Yengeese women and, what was even worse, the way _she_ had looked at _him. _Even though they had only stared at each other for a few seconds, it was long enough for Chingachgook to see the wonder in his son's eyes as he held the young woman, and although Uncas tried hard to look indifferent when he walked away, it was clear he did not want to let go of her. And as for the girl….she could not take her eyes off his son! Even now he knew that if he were to turn around, he would find her watching Uncas' every move.

That girl….she was going to be trouble, he just knew she was. It was time for him to have a long overdue and _very_ serious talk with Uncas to remind him about his responsibility to continue the family bloodline and about _who_ to continue that bloodline _with!_ It would certainly not be with some spoiled and pampered little Yengeese girl who found his son attractive.

The more Chingachgook thought about it, the more his inner fears took a firm hold and got the better of him. Several times over the years he had seen what had happened to other warriors after they got themselves mixed up with white women. They had been good, strong, brave men who one way or another became infatuated with wealthy Yengeese ladies, just like Uncas was becoming. Each of those men had left their villages and families behind, giving up everything just so they could be around the woman they'd lost themselves to. And each time the result had been the same thing. The woman would tire of her latest secret plaything and would cast the warrior aside as though he never existed. And the warrior would then hang around the town or city in hopes that she would take him back, eventually taking to drinking the Yengeese liquor out of frustration and humiliation until they no longer resembled the men they once were.

He could not allow this to happen to Uncas! Not his only remaining blood son. He knew what that Yengeese girl was thinking. To her, Uncas was merely someone interesting to pass the time with until they reached the fort. Once they arrived there, she would return to her sophisticated lifestyle and throw him away as though he were nothing. By then Uncas would have fallen in love with her and her rejection would devastate him. Knowing how determined his son could be when he set his mind to do something and after the rebellious way he'd behaved in Schuylerville earlier that day, Chingachgook knew when that happened that Uncas would refuse to leave with him and Nathaniel for Can-tuck-ee, choosing instead to hang around the fort, waiting for any opportunity to beg her to come back to him. The soldiers would laugh at him…._she_ would laugh at him….the Colonel in command of the fort would have him whipped or imprisoned for harassing her….and Uncas would eventually end up seeking comfort in the Yengeese whiskey, becoming a broken shell of a man just as those other warriors had.

He could not let this happen to his son! Somehow he had to get through to him before it was too late! But it was not going to be easy. Remembering the defiant look Uncas gave him back in Schuylerville, Chingachgook shuddered. It was something he had _never_ seen before in his son's eyes and it scared him. Up until now Uncas had always listened to his father and did what was asked of him without question. But ever since his eighteenth birthday his son gradually began to change….and not in a good way.

_'Uncas is precious to me…he has been since the day he was born. Doesn't he know how much I love him and that I am only trying to protect him? Doesn't he know how frightened I am of losing him too? Oh, if only Wolf had lived. He was a strong one! Even though he was so young, I could see the warrior in him. He would have grown to be fierce, someone people looked up to and respected. Uncas is strong too and every bit the warrior Wolf would have been, but in a quiet way….silent yet deadly. If his twin brother were here he would have listened to Wolf and the two of them together would have been a force to be reckoned with, men whose names would have been well known by all. Then Uncas would never have wandered down this dangerous path he has chosen. Both of my sons would have married good Lenape brides and raised many strong children.' _

Suddenly a memory took over his thoughts and a smile lit up Chingachgook's face as he recalled an incident from long ago.

It took place during that same idyllic summer of the fishing trip, when the twins were four years old. The village chief was holding a council with the elder males of the tribe to discuss which settlement would be the best to trade their furs with. Usually such meetings would take place inside of the chief's lodge, but because the day was particularly hot, the elders decided to meet outside under the shade of a large oak tree where it was cooler. Ever curious about everything, Wolf and Uncas wanted to join the discussion, but each time they were good naturedly shooed away by the old men. Watching their little sons from where they sat in front of their lodge, Chingachgook and Lila smiled at the determination the twins had but did not interfere as the boys were not upsetting anyone and they were both curious to see how long it would be before their sons gave up. After several failed attempts to 'invite' themselves into the council meeting, the twins finally walked away and went inside the family lodge. As they went past their parents, Chingachgook could tell by the way Wolf was looking at Uncas that a plan of some kind was in the works. Several minutes later a large inverted storage basket, with two little pairs of feet sticking out from underneath it, came walking out of their lodge and made its way back over to the council meeting. Half way to the elders, the basket bumped into a pole on a drying rack and stumbled backward several steps before resuming its course for the meeting area. As the basket approached, the old chief's eyes grew wide with surprise as he fought to keep a smile off his face. Turning around to see what the chief was looking at, the other elders also smiled and chuckled at the persistence and cunning the little twins possessed, with several of them commenting on what great warriors the boys would grow up to be as the basket plopped itself down behind the group of men. Keeping a close eye on his sons, Chingachgook never heard a sound come from inside the basket nor did it move at any time, not even after the meeting broke up over an hour later. After the elders disbursed, with several of them smiling and patting the top of the basket as they walked past it, Chingachgook waited to see what the twins would do next. When several minutes had gone by and the basket still had not moved, he went over and carefully lifted it up, revealing two little boys curled up together and sound asleep.

Laughing softly to himself, Chingachgook's momentary happiness quickly dissipated into sadness after the bittersweet memory reminded him that his little Wolf was dead, and an aching loneliness for his firstborn son engulfed him as did the pain he felt over the current situation with Uncas.

_'Why did Wolf have to die? He was only a small child. He never had a chance to become a warrior. I miss him so much…and so does Uncas. He and Wolf were inseparable and I think part of him died with his brother. Uncas my son, I love you more than my own life. Can't you see that? I just want you to be happy again, like you used to be when you were little. Please…..don't throw your life away like this.'_

Remembering Uncas as always having been a happy and outgoing little boy until the deaths of his mother and twin brother, his youngest son had overnight become very quiet, never speaking much and never laughing. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Chingachgook realized he had no idea what his son's laugh sounded like. The most he would do was smile and Chingachgook always attributed that to his missing his mother and Wolf. After he took his surviving sons away from that village of death, the three of them became an extremely tightknit family. But for quite some time now, he noticed Uncas was becoming more and more distant to his father and white brother and no longer showed any enthusiasm for hunting or trapping. As he contemplated this, Chingachgook suddenly recalled something Nathaniel had mention as they were leaving Schuylerville that morning.

_'Perhaps Nathaniel was right when he said Uncas may be tired of wandering the forest and is finally ready to settle down and raise a family.'_ thought Chingachgook with a sudden feeling of hope_. 'It explains everything! This is what troubles my son! He is behaving this way because he wants to make a life for himself with a good woman. And like Nathaniel also said, Uncas is not interested in Yengeese women, he's just curious about them. But that girl….she will use that curiosity to take advantage of his vulnerability.'_

With his spirits raised, Chingachgook began to pay attention to the task at hand. Of getting this group of Yengeese to the fort as quickly as possible so that he and his sons could continue on their journey to the lands of their cousins, the Lenape….and of getting Uncas away from that young woman.

* * *

Following behind Chingachgook as he led the way through the forest, the rest of the group gradually became aware of the sound of rushing water. Up ahead through the trees a river could be seen, which at one point tumbled down a small cliff, forming a spectacular waterfall that drained onto a large rock ledge which extended out for some ways before dropping down to the next level and reforming once more as a river. Branching off the river was a stream which flowed through the forest and across the travelers' path.

At the point Chingachgook chose to cross the stream, several large and relatively flat moss covered rocks stuck out of the water forming a natural path to cross to the other side with. After having been advised that they would cross in single file, Duncan and his sisters waited with Uncas while first Chingachgook, then Nathaniel made the crossing. Following his father's steps, Nathaniel cautiously stepped directly into the water instead of using the path of stones to reach the other side. When it was their turn to cross, Duncan held out his hand to Cora in order to help her, telling Alice he would then come back and assist her. Keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding area from his position just behind the women, Uncas noticed that the officer was preparing to step off the bank onto the first of the stones.

"Wait!" he said as he stepped forward. "Walk in the water, not on the rocks. If you step on the rocks, your boots will leave marks behind that anyone who might be following us could see. Walking in the water won't leave any sign because the stones that cover the bottom are worn smooth. As long as you're careful not to move them, no one will know that we crossed here."

Appreciating the advice, Duncan and Cora each stepped into the water, which rose halfway up to their knees and carefully made their way across to the other side. Wanting to impress Uncas by showing him she was not a helpless female and could make the crossing by herself, Alice stepped into the water a few steps behind her brother and sister. Walking slowly and carefully on the loose stones in the bottom, she held her arms out on either side like wings in order to keep her balance against the rushing water. Feeling her warrior's eyes on her back, she decided at that moment to take every opportunity she could on this trip to show him she would make him as capable a wife as any Indian woman would, and she made a mental note to try and remember all of the skills she'd learned from her late mother that a Mohawk woman needed to know so that she could practice them at the fort. Even though these skills were Mohawk and not Mohican, she hoped they'd be similar enough for him to appreciate her abilities.

_'He'll see what a good wife I will be to him!'_ she thought to herself_. 'Wait a minute! He has no idea that I am to be his wife! Well….he seems to like me anyway, so that's a start. I will just look for opportunities to talk to him so that we can get to know each other and I'll impress him any way I can so that I can show him I am not a helpless, prissy aristocrat. Since the vision said we will marry, it means that in time he will come to love me too and then he will see that I am ready, willing and able to live with him in his world. Oh I cannot wait for that to happen! I want us to begin our lives together now!'_

Lost in thought and hoping her warrior was still watching her, Alice was half way across the stream when a large dragonfly buzzed within an inch of her nose. Startled, she instinctively swung both hands in front of her face to swat it away and promptly lost her balance, falling flat on her back in the water with a huge splash while her feet went straight up into the air. Feeling her face turning a deep crimson, she sputtered water out of her mouth as she struggled to sit up, all the while trying hard not to disturb the rocks in the streambed below her. Suddenly two brown hands came into her immediate view and she looked up to find a laughing Uncas standing in front of her.

Accepting his offer of assistance, she reached up and took hold of his forearms as he took hold of hers, and she was surprised at how effortlessly he pulled her back up to her feet. After regaining her balance, she released her hold on him in order to gather up her sopping skirt, which she stuffed into one hand. Intending to offer him her free hand so that he could further assist her, she felt his arm slide around her waist and before she knew it, she found herself pressed snugly up against his side. Without a moment's hesitation, she slid her arm around him and as the two of them finished crossing the stream together, Alice couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to be so close to him and she wished they could travel the rest of the way to the fort like this. Once they reached the bank on the opposite side, she reluctantly let go of him after he released her and took a step back.

"Are you alright?" he asked while still snickering at the sight of her standing there sopping wet and dripping with water on the grassy bank.

Feeling totally humiliated, she was annoyed when she saw he was still laughing at her instead of feeling captivated like she was by the close physical contact they had just shared.

"Yes, I am _quite_ fine. Thank you for helping me, sir." she replied in an attempt to sound dignified.

"My pleasure, Miss." said Uncas with the sound of laughter still in his voice as he fought a losing battle to keep a straight face.

Noticing that Duncan and Cora were also trying to stifle their laughter as well, Alice looked down at her soggy clothes while tendrils of hair dripped water past her face and, realizing the picture she must be presenting, she burst out laughing herself.

Knowing they needed to get moving again, the merry foursome brought themselves under control and worked together to wring the water out of Alice's skirt. While she was bent over, Alice found her face was very near to her warrior's as he also bent over to twist and squeeze the fabric and she took note of every little detail of his features. Sensing her watching him, he raised his head slightly to meet her gaze and gave her a warm smile. Losing herself in his dark brown eyes and smile, it took all the strength she had to not lean over and kiss him, and she instead tried to think of something to ask him so that she could hear his deep, rich voice again.

When it occurred to her that she did not know her warrior's name, she was just about to ask him what it was when the white frontiersman broke the spell of the moment by calling to them from just inside the edge of the woods where he and the older man were waiting for them. As her warrior glanced up at the two men, Alice saw his warm smile evaporate and he met and held the older man's disapproving glare with a look of his own that seemed to her to be confrontational. After several moments passed, the older man turned and stepped into the clearing, taking the lead once again as he began to walk across a dry area near the edge of the large rock ledge.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. We've got a lot of ground to cover before we make camp for the night." Uncas told his companions. Seeing the concerned look on his woman's face, he flashed her a warm, reassuring smile before resuming his position behind them as rear guard.

Falling in behind the frontiersman, who waited for them to catch up, Duncan, Cora and Alice walked single file past the flowing water at the base of the falls after they too stepped into the clearing. Glancing over her shoulder, Alice saw her warrior following behind them as he constantly looked in all directions, alert for any signs of possible danger. Facing forward again, her eyes ventured to the back of the older warrior who was walking a short distance ahead.

_'I wonder who that man is?'_ she thought to herself. _'My warrior looks a little bit like him, I wonder if they are related in some way? Whoever he is, he certainly seemed to be upset with my man, and he in turn seemed ready to fight the older one. I hope it was not because my man was helping me wring out my skirt. I certainly do not want to be the cause of trouble between them.' _

Maintaining his position as rear guard, Uncas kept a vigilant watch on the surrounding area for any signs, sounds or movement that could indicate they were being followed. Whenever he brought his eyes forward however, he took every opportunity to look at the pretty woman who was to be his wife. Thinking back to when she fell in the stream and how she looked after she climbed out, his face lit up with a smile as he quietly laughed to himself.

Crossing the ledge in front of the falls, Chingachgook led the little band of travelers over to a section of the cliff that bordered the right side of the cascading waterfall. With the rock face of the cliff forming a natural set of steps, he chose that particular spot to climb to the top of the cliff. Behind him, Nathaniel was the next to climb to the top, followed by Duncan and Cora. While Alice waited her turn at the base of the small cliff, she was so mesmerized by the raw beauty of the raging falls just to her left that she was unaware of Uncas watching her from where he stood nearby.

_'She's so beautiful! She's even more beautiful in person than she was in the dream, if that's even possible.' _he thought to himself. _'Oh Pretty One…do you have any idea how I feel about you?'_

After waiting until Alice had reached the top of the cliff, Uncas took his turn and climbed up the steps on the rock face. Once everyone had reached the top, Chingachgook again took the lead, walking upstream along the stone bank of the river, which rushed past them in a series of rapids. As he trailed along behind the group, Uncas again focused his attention on their surroundings while his thoughts drifted back to Alice.

_'I wonder what her name is. Whatever it is, I'll bet it's just as pretty as she is. I can't wait to make her my wife! Wait…She doesn't even know that she's going to be my wife! What if she doesn't want to marry me? I know Grandfather said she would but…She's a wealthy, well-bred English woman….and I'm just an Indian. Why would she want to marry someone like me? She seems to like me, though. I mean, she didn't mind whenever I held her. In fact, it seemed like she didn't want me to let go of her. Well…it's gonna take us nearly two days to reach the fort….that's plenty of time for her and I to get to know each other. I'll just take advantage of every chance I get to talk to her…And I won't let Father stop me, either!'_

* * *

Catching up to Nathaniel as they walked alongside the river, Duncan came up just behind him. Assuming that Nathaniel was a scout working for the British and that Chingachgook and Uncas were also scouts serving under him, he intended to offer his thanks for coming to the aid of he and his sisters.

"Scout, I'd like to thank you for your help. How much further is it?" he asked.

"Night and a bit." was the curt reply.

"It appears we're well away from them." Duncan stated.

"Maybe." replied Nathaniel. "Maybe they 'ain't alone. That Huron captain back there…"

"The guide? He's a Mohawk." said Duncan, unintentionally cutting Nathanial off in mid sentence.

"He's no Mohawk, he's Huron. What reason did he have to murder the girl?"

"What?" replied a stunned Duncan.

"The dark haired one." said Nathanial.

"Miss Cora Munro? Murder her? He never set eyes on her before today. She's only been here a week."

"A blood vengeance? A reproach or insult?"

"Of course not!" Duncan replied, wondering why the frontiersman was being so cold toward him. In an effort to make light conversation, he decided to ask a question he'd been curious about ever since the rescuers arrived on the scene.

"How is it you were so nearby?"

"Came across the war party. Tracked 'em." replied Nathanial, who wasn't in the mood for talking and was becoming irritated with the Yengeese officer for persisting in speaking to him and bothering him with questions that he felt were none of the man's business.

"Then your assigned to Fort William Henry?" inquired Duncan.

"Nope."

"Fort Edward, then?"

"Headin' west to Can-tuck-ee."

"There is a war on. How is it you are heading west?" Duncan asked, confused that this scout seemed so disinterested in the war and also appeared to be planning to walk away from it.

Coming to a stop, Nathanial turned around to face Duncan and answered his question with a slight smile.

"Well, we kinda face to the north and, real sudden like, turn left."

Having had enough of this impertinent man, Duncan's patience reached its limit. He had approached the frontiersman in the spirit of goodwill to sincerely thank him for his help and in return, had received nothing but rudeness and sarcasm.

"I thought all our colonial scouts were in the militia? The militia is fighting the French in the north."

Standing behind Duncan, Cora and Alice fearfully observed the exchange of words between the men, who looked like they could each lose their tempers at any moment. Still trying to keep a watchful eye on the nearby forest, Uncas could not help but listen to the exchange of words between the Yengeese soldier and Nathaniel and, knowing his brother as well as he did, he hoped Nathaniel wasn't going to do anything stupid that would get him into trouble.

"I ain't your scout and we sure ain't in no damn militia. Clear it up any?" Nathanial stated while barely keeping his anger in check. Staring Duncan straight in the eye for several seconds, he turned and walked away, trying to put as much distance between him and the annoying Yengeese officer as he could.

Bewildered by what had just happened, Duncan remained still as he watched Nathaniel storm away from him. Also stunned by the scene they had just witnessed, Alice and Cora shared a look with each other before stepping forward to their brother's side. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, Duncan gave his sisters a small reassuring smile, then placed a hand on the small of each woman's back as he guided them forward, following once more behind Nathaniel and Chingachgook, who by now was some distance ahead.

Casting a brief glance over his shoulder, Chingachgook could see even at this distance, the anger in his white son's face. Having heard the confrontation that occurred between him and the Yengeese officer, he chose to ignore it, knowing full well Nathaniel could take care of himself. Allowing his eyes to briefly settle on Uncas, he was glad to see his other son was alert and paying attention to their surroundings instead of stumbling along in the rear while gawking at the Yengeese girl in the pink dress as he feared he might be doing. Having witnessed the scene at the stream while he waited for everyone to get across it, he had seen the way Uncas and the girl held onto each other and the looks that had passed between them, and he fought hard to control the anger he felt growing within him. He did not like it. He did not like it one bit.

From his place in the rear, Uncas could not help but feel embarrassed at what had just occurred and although he knew Nathaniel disliked the British military as a general rule, the officer was just trying to be polite. He was only trying to thank them for their help and he felt his brother's attitude was inexcusable. Hoping to smooth over any ill feelings the altercation might have cause, Uncas sprinted forward to Duncan's side.

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior, he didn't mean anything by it. He can be a bit irritating at times. I just ignore him when he gets that way." Uncas explained as he held his hand out to Duncan in an offer of friendship. "My name is Uncas. My brother's name is Nathaniel and our father is Chingachgook."

Studying the young warrior at his side for a moment, Duncan could see the sincerity in his face and he accepted his proffered hand with a smile.

"No harm done. I suppose my military manners can sound a bit brusk sometimes, even though I don't intend to come across that way. I'm Major Duncan Heyward and these are my sisters, Cora and Alice Munro." he replied, indicating each of the two women accordingly as he introduced them. "I've been assigned to Fort William Henry where our father, Colonel Ian Munro, is in command. My sisters are accompanying me to the fort for a visit."

_'Alice!'_ Uncas thought to himself, settling his eyes on her as she walked just ahead of him with her sister. _'Her name is Alice. I knew her name would be a pretty as she is!' _When she turned to look at him, he gave her a little smile which she returned with a shy one of her own. Realizing Duncan was asking him a question, he brought his attention back to him with some difficulty.

"Are you Mohawk?" Duncan asked.

"What? Oh…ah no, I'm Mohican."

"Mohican? I don't think I've heard of that tribe."

"I'm not surprised." replied Uncas. "Warfare and disease pretty much wiped out our people. There're still some left but….my father stays away because there are missionaries living with them now and they don't live the way they used to in the old days that_ he_ remembers. It would hurt him too much to see the change and he already hurts enough from the happy memories he has from when we _did_ live with them."

"How old were you when you left?" asked Duncan.

"I was four. There was a sickness in our village that winter and many people died. My father took me and my brother away from there before we got sick and died too. We've lived out here in the wilderness, hunting and trapping ever since. I can barely remember _having_ a real home." Uncas replied.

Having taken an instant liking to Uncas, Duncan was enjoying his company and conversation. Never having made any real friends, something he always longed to have, he attributed it to his always feeling the need to be the one in control. But with Uncas it was different. For the first time in his life, he did not feel that need for control. Instead, he felt relaxed and comfortable being an equal to him, something he never expected would happen with _anyone,_ let alone between him and an Indian, and he wanted to get to know his new found friend better

"How is Nathaniel your brother? Begging your pardon, he doesn't look like an Indian." Duncan asked, a bit confused as to how Nathaniel fit into the picture.

"He's not. He's my_ adopted_ brother. Before I was born my father came across some French trappers traveling with a young Indian woman and a Yengeese baby…."

"I'm sorry." interrupted Duncan, "Yengeese?"

"It means 'white people'." Uncas explained. "The trappers found my brother in a burned out settler's cabin. He was the only survivor. They didn't want him _or_ the woman anymore because they were both too much trouble, so they gave them to my father in exchange for some trade goods. He married the woman and they adopted the boy as their son and named him Nathaniel. Five years later _I_ was born."

Listening the conversation taking place behind her, Alice gave a quiet little giggle when she thought about how cute Uncas must have been when he was a baby.

"Is your mother Mohican?" Duncan asked.

"No, she's not. Her people are the Apache. They live in a land of desert many months travel to the southwest."

"I've never heard of the Apache either. I would like to meet her. Does she travel with the three of you or is she home in….where did your brother say you were going? Can-tuck-ee?" Duncan innocently asked.

"No." Uncas replied sadly. "My mother left this life. She's not here anymore."

"I'm so sorry. I truly am. It's not an easy thing to lose one's mother. Mine died soon after I was born." Duncan said softly, placing a sympathetic hand on Uncas' shoulder. "I don't know which is harder, having known your mother and losing her, or never having known her at all."

At that moment a bond formed between the two men and they talked for a while longer until Chingachgook led the group away from the banks of the river and returned to the cover of the forest.

* * *

After they reentered the forest, Duncan once again took up a position in front of his sisters while Uncas remained in the rear. Although they had been travelling through the woods all this time, with the exception of their brief walk alongside the river, there was something about this section of the forest that was particularly dark and foreboding, a feeling that every member of the group sensed. With that unsettled feeling putting everyone on edge, no one needed to be told to remain silent.

Walking just behind Cora on the narrow deer trail that Chingachgook was following, Alice was grateful that their three rescuers were at the ready to protect them. Although she knew Duncan would willingly give his life for his sisters, she also knew he was as inexperienced in this wilderness as she and Cora were and it was reassuring to know that the other three men were not. This land was their home and they knew how to find their way through it and read every sign that it had to offer. What was an even greater comfort to her was the fact that her warrior was behind her at all times and she instinctively knew that he would also do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Thinking back to the conversation that had taken place between him and Duncan, Alice recalled hearing the pain in her man's voice when he spoke of his deceased mother and it had taken everything she had not to rush to his side to comfort him. Just the very thought of him hurting hurt her deeply as well and she vowed to do everything she could to make his life a happy one, never wanting him to be sad or feel pain ever again. All she wanted was for him to be happy, to hear him laugh and to see his beautiful smile. Her warrior. Her warrior who now had a name!

_'Uncas! His name is Uncas!'_ she repeated over and over again to herself. _'I wonder if the name is Mohican or Apache. I will ask him about that when we have a chance to talk and get to know each other better. There is so much about him I want to know. Does he like music? Does he know what music is? Of course he does, you silly girl! Everyone plays some sort of music. And what are his favorite pastimes and what kind of food does he like? Food! Oh, why didn't I spend more time in the kitchen with Mama and our cook! I know a little bit about cooking…oh, but he probably does not eat that kind of food anyway! What does he eat, I wonder? Game, I'm sure…and fish probably. I know how to cook fish! I can even catch it! Oh, but he'll want to be the one to do that. The husband always provides for his wife. Does he like vegetables? I'm sure he must, at least some of them anyway. Well…..I will just have to learn what his favorite foods are and how to prepare them! I will make him a good wife and bring everything into his life that he has been missing!' _

"Uncas. My beautiful Uncas." Alice whispered softly in order to say his name out loud. Suddenly afraid he might have heard her, she quickly glanced over her shoulder at him and was relieved to discover he had not.

* * *

Studying the forest closely as they walked along the deer trail, Uncas scrutinized every tree trunk, every bush, every inch of the woods for as far as his eye could see. He also listened intently for any sound that his keen ears might detect. Wishing that he could keep his eyes on his woman as she walked in front of him and not on the woods that surrounded them, he knew her life and that of his brother's future wife, depended on him remaining alert for any possible danger, and that knowledge was all he needed to keep himself focused on ensuring their safety.

Hearing every sound the forest made, including even the faintest ones, Uncas was surprised to hear his name being spoken and for a split second he thought either his grandfather or Wolf had 'called out' to him, until he recognized the voice was Alice's. From the corner of his eye, he saw her begin to turn around to look at him and he purposely kept his own head turned toward the right as he scanned the trees and undergrowth.

It was only when he saw her face forward again through his peripheral vision that he allowed himself to look at her and, catching a glimpse of the flush of pink on her cheeks and remembering what she had said, a warm smile spread over his face.

* * *

Trudging along the deer trail, Cora kept her eyes on the ground in front of her as she followed behind her brother. Having eavesdropped on the earlier conversation between Duncan and Uncas, she had listened closely for any mention of Uncas having a twin brother, but the only brother he had spoken of was the white frontiersman. While she was grateful to Nathaniel for his assistance, she was in no way attracted to him and, although he was Uncas' brother, he definitely was _not_ his identical twin, which both her dream and her mother said he would be. Wanting nothing more than to drop down by the side of the trail and cry, Cora gave a deep sigh and tried to fight off the feeling of despair that threatened to engulf her at the thought that her man did not exist. Unable to help herself, she cast a glance over her shoulder as she looked longingly at Uncas, the despair replaced by guilt when she found herself wishing he was_ her_ man instead of Alice's.

_'Why does life have to be so cruel?'_ she thought to herself. _'Alice has found her man, just like her dream and Mama predicted. But where is my warrior? Is he even real? It doesn't seem like there is any way he can be. I so wish he were real, though.'_ she thought as she turned around to look at Uncas once more.

_'I wish he were him!'_

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Stopping in his tracks, Uncas tilted his head slightly toward one shoulder, listening closely for any sound at all and hearing none. Being very familiar with this particular area of the forest, he knew what sounds he _should_ be hearing but there was nothing. The woods were completely silent. Slowly moving forward with his brow slightly furrowed, he looked to the head of the line for his father and brother but, due to the dense underbrush, he could not see them.

It wasn't until he had moved forward a few feet that a slight breeze carried with it a scent that should not have been present. Coming to a halt, Uncas' body tensed as he sniffed the air and he immediately sprinted past the sisters to where Duncan was walking. Placing his hand on Duncan's arm to stop him, he held a finger against his lips with the other hand in a signal to remain silent. Receiving a nod of confirmation from the officer, Uncas once again looked up the trail for Nathaniel and Chingachgook, but still could not see them. Knowing they also must have smelled what he had and left the path to investigate, Uncas once again placed his finger to his lips and gestured with his other hand for his three companions to follow him.

Cautiously making his way to a place where the forest bordered a clearing, he carefully peered through the leaves of the bush he was crouching behind to make sure it was safe to reveal themselves out in the open. Once he felt confident it was safe, he motioned for Duncan and the sisters to follow him. With a lone blue jay and a distant crow finally breaking the silence, he stepped out into the clearing to a sight that made his blood run cold.

It was the Cameron's cabin….or what was left of it. Reduced to a pile of smoldering rubble with only parts of the outer walls still standing, he stared in shock at the remains of what had once been his sanctuary. Jumping at a sound to his right, he whipped his body around with his musket raised and ready, only to lower it again when he saw Nathaniel and Chingachgook coming over to join him. Sharing the same look of dread with each other, the three men cautiously stepped out into the open, climbing over the split rail fence that bordered the clearing before spreading out as they slowly made their way to the cabin with their muskets held ready, alert for any sudden danger that might still be present.

Entering the clearing as well, Duncan assisted Cora and Alice over the fence as they followed behind the three men. Having also smelled the smoke as they approached the field, they did not recognize it for what it was and were unprepared for the sight that awaited them. Bringing up his musket, Duncan also scanned the surrounding area as he led the two women closer to the scene of the slaughter.

With short breaths escaping her parted lips as she took in the meaning of the smoking cabin, Alice's eyes sought out Uncas for comfort. Seeing him walking toward something white that was lying in the grass, she watched as he knelt down next to what she'd thought was a dead sheep. As she drew closer however, she clamped her hand over her mouth when she discovered to her horror that the 'sheep' was actually the body of a woman wearing a light colored dress. Lying face down with her head turned to the left, a large stain of blood was visible on her collar near the base of her neck, while another darker stain of blood marred the center of her back.

Stopping a few feet away from him, Alice could tell by the pain that was clearly visible on Uncas' face and by the gentle way he felt her neck and squeezed her arm that he knew her. Before she could make a move to go over to him, Uncas stood up and cautiously walked toward the back of the cabin, entering it through a charred doorway.

Joining her sister and brother as they went around to the front of the building, Alice stood next to Cora and watched through an opening in the wall where the logs had collapsed as Uncas slowly wandered through what had once been rooms inside the cabin. Stepping over fallen debris he stopped, and with his arms hanging at his sides, he stared down at something lying on the floor in front of him. Following his line of vision, Alice let out a small cry when she saw the body of a little girl, her tiny soot covered hand still clutching the singed remains of what appeared to have been a rag doll. Nearby, the pant-clad leg of a man stuck out from under a pile of charred logs, and Alice could only assume it was the father. Not far from the man was another small body, only this time it was that of a little boy who was also partially covered by fallen logs.

Turning her attention back to Uncas, Alice saw him swallowing hard as he stepped out of the cabin and joined his father and brother who were kneeling down in front of the ruins while studying something in the dirt. Moving a little closer, she could just make out what they were saying.

"Ottawa, two Francais." said Chingachgook as he traced his finger around a moccasin print on the ground.

"What did you say?" asked Duncan, not quite able to hear what was being said from where he stood.

"Mirrors….tools….the clothes. Everything was inside. They didn't take anything." Uncas stated, leaning on his musket like a crutch to support himself.

"They're movin' fast. They're a war party." Nathanial added as Uncas looked away and rubbed his forehead on the hand holding the barrel of his musket.

Knowing how much his brother loved the Cameron family and how devastated he must be, Nathaniel placed a hand on the back of Uncas' head and held it there for a moment before rising to follow Chingachgook, who had also stood up and started to walk back toward the forest.

"Let us look after them." said Duncan, intending to offer his assistance in burying the dead.

_"Leave them!"_ Chingachgook replied sharply without looking back.

"Whoever they are, though there're strangers, they're at least entitled to a Christian burial. They cannot be left behind." said Cora, shocked that they were expected to leave the bodies of these poor people behind without giving them a proper burial.

"Let us go, Miss." said Nathaniel.

_"I will not!_ I've seen the face of war before, sir, but I've not seen war made upon women and children. Nor most as cruel as your indifference."

Upon hearing her last statement, Nathaniel stopped and turned around, striding back to her with an angry expression on his face. Taken by surprise at his reaction, Cora took several steps backward until he stopped just in front of her.

"Miss Munro, they're not strangers…..and they stay as they lay." Turning his back to her, Nathanial once again began following Chingachgook who was nearing the edge of the clearing.

Coming to Cora's side, Alice watched the two men walk away and realized Uncas had not yet made a move. Looking back, she saw he was still kneeling near the footprint with his head resting on his musket. Wiping away the tears that ran down his cheeks, he slowly made two attempts to rise before finally managing the strength to stand. As he walked past  
her she reached out, intending to touch his arm as she started to go to him, but Cora held her back.

"Leave him be, Alice. He knew these people. I know you want to go to him but let him be alone with his grief for a while."

With his eyes straight ahead and his jaw set, Uncas raised his musket and rested it on top of his shoulder as he crossed the field and headed back to the woods. Glancing one more time over their shoulders as they followed the three men, Duncan, Alice and Cora each said a silent prayer to themselves for the dead family they were leaving behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In the original version of "Second Chances", I felt there was very little character development and I wanted to take advantage of this rewrite to correct that. One of the characters I particularly wanted to focus on was Chingachgook. While it was obvious in the original story that he did not like Alice one bit and was very upset that Uncas was involved with her, I never explained why. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on what is going on inside of Chingachgook's head. Quite simply, he is a father who loves his son deeply and is frightened that Uncas is beginning to head down a path of destruction, one that he has seen other men do. Having always had hopes and dreams for his son, it also scares him that Uncas does not seem to want to follow the life path his father always imagined he would. I also wanted to show a little more about who my version of Duncan Heyward is and to also reveal more about what Alice and Cora are thinking.

The next chapter is going to be a very important one to the storyline and I really want to make sure I get it exactly the way I want it.

Once again, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to write a review. It's not easy to write these stories and it is so important to us authors to know how our stories are being received. Thank you, my friends! I am ready to begin working on Chapter 8 and will hopefully have it ready soon. Thanks again everyone! MohawkWoman :)


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding & Broken Relationship

***Warning: This chapter contains explicit sex**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Wedding and a Broken Relationship **

_Forest between Albany and Lake George, August 1757_

After leaving the Cameron homestead, the little band of travelers put as much distance as they could between themselves and the burned cabin before stopping for a short rest in a tiny glade near a small creek. Taking positions nearby where they could keep watch, Nathaniel and Chingachgook each remained alert in case the Ottawa war party was still near, while taking advantage of some private time to grieve over their murdered friends.

Resting under a large tree near the creek with her brother and sister, Alice could not stop thinking about the young family that had been massacred. What had they been doing when they were attacked? The mother may have been cooking. Fresh woodchips indicated someone had been chopping wood outside, probably the father. The children had most likely been playing somewhere and when the war party attacked, they all must have taken shelter in the cabin….at least for a while anyway. Then for some reason, the mother apparently tried to make a run for it. Why? What had happened that would make her run outside and leave her children behind? The possible reasons were too horrible to think about.

Giving her head a slight shake to clear away the images in her mind's eye, Alice looked to her right and saw a despondent Uncas sitting quietly beside the creek several feet away, his grief clearly visible on his handsome face. Wanting to console him, she stood up and slowly walked over to where he was sitting. Taking a seat next to him, she waited for him to say something, but Uncas remained silent with his eyes fixed on some point in the water in front of him. Remaining quiet herself, she watched several leaves float by in the stream.

Staring at a rock in the bottom of the creekbed, Uncas' memory traveled back through all the years he had known John and Alexandra. How old had he been when he first met them? Eleven? No, twelve. He remembered because it was the summer he had hunted and killed his first deer by himself. His father had been so proud of him and Uncas had plans for all the many things he was going to make or have made for him from the antlers, hide, hoofs and bones; not to mention all the good meals he, his father and Nathaniel would enjoy from the meat. But his plans were drastically changed when, late that afternoon, they came upon a young couple huddled inside a makeshift tent that had been hastily pitched in a tiny clearing in order to escape a passing thunderstorm. After introducing themselves as the Camerons, John and Alexandra explained that they were newlyweds who had finally been released from a life as indentured servants in Virginia colony and had come north to make a life for themselves. Warming up to their new friends, John went on to tell Chingachgook and his sons of their plans to settle in the little clearing and build a homestead there. Seeing that the young couple had only what few supplies they could carry on their backs and no food, save for some wild roots they had gathered, Chingachgook decided it would be a good time to teach Uncas a valuable lesson and he instructed his youngest son to give the deer he had killed to them. _ 'We have much and they have nothing.' _his father had told him in Mohican as Uncas reluctantly relinquished his precious deer carcass, along with all of the plans he had for it. But his disappointment was very short-lived when he saw how grateful John and Alexandra were and how they insisted on sharing the meat and their few meager roots with them. Having learned the lesson his father intended him to and having gained two very dear and treasured friends in the process, Uncas never regretted for one moment having surrendered his prize.

Still lost in his thoughts, Uncas recalled other incidents that occurred over the years, including the births of James and Susan, until finally the pain of the memories became too great and he had to stop. Blinking several times to clear away the tears he felt welling up in his eyes, he gave a deep sigh as he continued to watch the water flow over the rock in the creek. He wanted to be alone. He wished he could go off by himself for a while, but he knew that was not possible. There were too many war parties around, which meant something big was happening somewhere. And he had his woman and her family to think about. The forest was not a safe place to be right now, not for them _or_ for him if he were to go off on his own. Sensing someone approaching, he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Alice sitting down beside him. No sooner had she taken a seat than her presence brought to him a feeling of serenity and Uncas was glad that she was there. He had_ thought_ he'd wanted to be alone, but the comfort she brought him made him realize that being alone was actually the _last_ thing he wanted.

"I'm so sorry about your friends." Alice said softly when she finally broke the silence. "Did you know them well?"

"Yes, I did. They were like a second family to me. Their name was Cameron, John and Alexandra Cameron. Their two children were James and Susan…." Uncas said until his voice broke.

Putting her hand on his arm and resting her forehead on the side of his shoulder, Alice could tell how badly he was hurting and his pain made her hurt as well.

"I wish with all my heart that I could take your pain away, but I know I cannot." she said as she raised her head to look at him.

Turning to face her for the first time since she'd sat down with him, Uncas smiled and was touched by the genuine look of sadness in her eyes. Seeing that it was too difficult for him to talk about his friends, Alice decide to move the subject away from the Camerons and instead try to get to know him better.

"I know so little about you. I remember you telling Duncan about your mother. Again, I am so sorry. Do you have any other family here besides your father and Nathaniel?" she asked.

Thinking about the question she had just asked him, Uncas remained silent for a moment as he tried to determine the best way to explain the situation with his family to her. He couldn't very well tell people the truth since they would not understand it and since _he_ barely understood it himself! And he did not want to tell people his mother and Wolf had died when they hadn't, so he always evaded the topic in order to avoid telling a lie. But since Alice was to become his wife, she had a right to know about the family she would eventually become part of. Still, since he and Wolf had not yet figured out a way for him to return, or even knew for certain that he would be able to, Uncas decided to be as vague as possible about discussing his mother and brother with her. Since she had phrased her question by asking if he had any additional family _here_, he decided to take advantage of that with the hope that she would not press him for more details.

"No, I don't have any other family here." he answered, plucking up a dandelion that was growing near his foot. Rubbing the stem between two fingers, he twirled it back and forth as he continued.

"No other brothers or sisters?" Alice discreetly asked as she leaned against his side.

"No sisters. Just two brothers." he replied, catching himself too late after he'd already mentioned having a second brother.

Wondering if Cora had heard him, Alice shot a quick glance over her shoulder and saw her sister watching them with an expectant look on her face as she listened in on the conversation.

"You have _another_ brother besides Nathaniel?" Alice asked, trying to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah." Uncas replied while inwardly berating himself for the slip. The feel of her body next to his nearly set his blood on fire and he had answered her question without thinking.

"Is he younger or older than you?" probed Alice.

"He's older, but only by a few minutes. We're identical twins." said Uncas.

"An identical twin brother! How wonderful! Does he really look just like you?" Alice asked, this time without bothering at all to conceal her excitement.

"We did, or so I'm told anyway. I was only four years old the last time I saw him. He left the same time my mother did." Uncas vaguely explained.

"He left with your mother? Does that…does that mean that…..he's dead too?" Alice hesitantly asked him, dreading to hear the answer.

"It means he's not here anymore." was his ambiguous reply.

Hearing a cry behind them, Uncas and Alice quickly turned around in time to see Cora jump up from where she'd been sitting. Sobbing, she ran a short distance away before falling to the ground and burying her face in her arms. Stunned as to what had just happened, a confused Duncan was about to get up and go to her when Alice stopped him.

"No Duncan. Please. Let me go to her." said Alice.

Slowly walking over to where Cora lay crying uncontrollably, Alice sat down beside her and stroked her sister's hair in an effort to comfort her. Thinking back to what Uncas had just told her, it occurred to her that he had never actually said that his twin was dead. She had just naturally_ assumed_ that's what he'd meant. What's more, he had said the same thing about his mother when he and Duncan were talking earlier.

_'That's it!'_ Alice thought to herself_. 'Yes, it must be! Uncas' mother and brother are not dead, they're both still alive! When he said they left and that they were not here anymore, he didn't mean that they died, he simply meant they live somewhere else. His father does not seem to be a very friendly man. Perhaps his parents did not get along and his mother left him to return to her own family in wherever it is the Apaches live. I doubt his father would have let her take his sons away from him, so she was probably only able to slip away with one of the twins instead of both. That would explain why she didn't take Uncas with her as well.'_

"Shhh…Cora, please don't cry anymore. I think we both seriously misunderstood what Uncas said." Alice said softly so that no one else would overhear them.

Too exhausted to cry anymore, Cora raised herself up to a half sitting, half laying position. Wiping her eyes with her free hand, she slowly shook her head.

_"He's dead!"_ she whispered in a choked voice. _"I'll never meet him because he's dead."_

"No he's _not_ Cora! Uncas _never_ said his twin was dead. He only said that he_ left_ and is not _here_ anymore. That doesn't mean that he died, it just means that he went _away_ somewhere with his mother."

_"It means he's dead!"_

"Cora, listen to me!" Alice said as she grabbed her sister by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "For two years now we have both been having a reoccurring dream. Uncas is the man I saw in mine and you said yourself that the man you see in your dream looks just like him. That's because it's Uncas' twin! Don't you see?"

"I understand what you're trying to say, Alice, but you're forgetting about Mama's vision." said Cora.

"No I'm not. Her prediction for me came true exactly as she described it. That means that yours will too!"

"How can it? Don't you remember what she said? She said he's living in another place in time. That's impossible, Alice. Traveling through time…indeed! How can people travel though time, and appear out of a fog in front of a cave wall made of solid rock no less! Mama was wrong. For the first time, she was wrong and my dream was nothing more than that…a dream…a beautiful dream about a man who doesn't exist!"

"Cora, _stop!_ Mama has _never_ been wrong_, ever!_ _Think_ about it! You and I both started having our dreams on our birthdays _two years_ before Mama had the visions and what she described for me came true in _every_ detail. What's more, she said_ your_ man was Uncas' twin brother, and he _has_ a twin brother…."

"Had."

_"Has!" _Alice firmly stated. Pausing for a moment, a new thought occurred to her.

"Cora? Answer me this. If Uncas' twin brother died when they were four years old, how is it that both you and Mama saw him as a man? It's because he's not dead! I cannot explain the time travel or the fog and the rock wall, but I know that somewhere he is _alive!_ I'm _certain_ of that! And you _will_ meet him…._soon!"_

"Oh Alice, I want to believe it. I truly do, but I just don't see how…"

_"Stop it Cora!_ Don't give up on him! I won't let you!"

* * *

Watching the two women as they sat a short distance away, Duncan was completely baffled as to what was happening. He too had overheard the conversation between Uncas and Alice, but not knowing anything about his mother's predictions for his sisters, he had no idea what had upset Cora so badly.

"What is going on?" he asked Uncas, who had taken a seat beside him under the tree. "One minute Cora and I are sitting quietly under this tree and the next minute, she bursts into tears, runs off and collapses on the ground as though her entire world just came to a crashing end!"

"Maybe she heard me talking about my brother." replied Uncas, who even as he said that, could not understand why thinking Wolf to be dead would make Cora cry like that. She was absolutely devastated! Why would believing his twin brother had died when they were little have that kind of effect on her? And why did _his_ woman seem like she knew what was wrong with her sister?

_'Sometimes I think maybe Father is right about the Yengeese being a breed apart and making no sense.'_ he thought to himself.

But deep down he knew that wasn't true. A gut instinct told him there was something more to all of this. Something he had yet learn about these two women he and Wolf had dreamed about for so long. Something that would bind the four of them together in a way none of them could imagine.

Just then Nathaniel approached from where he'd been keeping watch, saying it was time for them to be going. Giving his brother a nod of acknowledgement, Uncas rose and shouldered his pack, then picked up his musket while Duncan retrieved his sisters. Assuming their now familiar traveling order, with Chingachgook in the lead and Nathaniel not far behind him, Duncan took up his place next in line but, hearing a sniffle behind him, he held back until Cora caught up to him and placed a brotherly arm around her shoulder before pressing onward.

From his customary position as rear guard, Uncas watched Alice as she walked alone in front of him, and he could tell by the slump of her shoulders and the way she held her head down that she was still thinking about what happened back by the creek. When at one point she looked over her shoulder at him, he could see the forlorn expression on her face and he had the feeling she could use a traveling companion herself right about now. Sprinting forward, he came up alongside of her and slowed his pace to match hers. When his hand accidently brushed against hers, he saw the hopeful look she gave him thinking that he was going to hold her hand. Deciding to take a chance that she would not consider his actions to be too bold, he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to him. Feeling her arm slide around his waist in return, he looked down and met her gaze as the two of them smiled at each other. Maintaining this pleasant position, the two of them trailed along behind the others while Uncas continued to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.

* * *

As darkness approached, Chingachgook led the little group to an area within the forest where the trees and underbrush were thinner. Announcing that this was where they would spend the night, he informed Duncan and the sisters that they would make no fire and would have to be satisfied with a meal of dried meat and roots that he and his sons would share from their packs.

Exhausted from a long day of travel and the events of the day, Duncan, Alice and Cora were grateful for the opportunity to rest. Settling down together on the soft grass that covered the ground behind a clump of low bushes, they graciously accepted the food and water that was given to them. Reaching up to take the meal Uncas was offering her, Alice was surprised when he deposited a handful of fresh blackberries into her cupped palms before giving her the meat and roots. Wondering where he could have gotten the berries from, she glanced over to where he had left his pack and saw that it was sitting next to a small blackberry bush. Realizing how quickly he must have picked them for her, she thanked him with a beautiful smile which he returned with one of his own, his eyes radiating a warmth that enfolded her like a blanket.

Observing the little scene from the place he had made for himself next to a large oak tree located at the back of the campsite, Chingachgook was determined to keep a close eye on the Yengeese girl. Deciding the best way to keep her away from his son would be to separate them, he called Uncas over and instructed him to guard the camp from a place that was a short distance off. Knowing where his father was sending him, Uncas nodded and collected his musket and pack before leaving the area. Glad that his son had not argued with him, Chingachgook was satisfied that no further interaction would take place between Uncas and the girl that night. Looking over to where she sat with her family, he saw the crestfallen expression on her face as Uncas left and he smiled contentedly to himself.

* * *

Checking his weapons and ammunition, Duncan made doubly sure everything was loaded. Tucking the pistol into his holster, he rested the barrel of his musket on a rock and sat ready for trouble. Shortly after their last rest break, he had learned from Uncas that the murdered family they'd found had been attacked by an Ottawa war party. Uncas also explained the reason they didn't bury the bodies was so as not to leave any sign they'd been there to anyone who might be following them. Then, shortly before they made camp, Uncas returned after having scouted the area with the unsettling news that there were clear signs that same war party was indeed following them and if the Ottawa were going to attack, it would happen that night.

Watching Uncas disappear into the woods surrounding their campsite, Alice tried to fight off a wave of anxiety that threatened to smother her. Knowing they could be attacked at any moment, she felt an overwhelming need to be with him. If either of them were to die that night, she wanted to be by his side when it happened but, uncertain that she'd be able to find him in the darkness of the forest, she tried to decide whether or not to go to him. Her decision was then made for her when a picture of Uncas lying dead on the ground flashed before her eyes and she sprang up into a semi-crouched position and darted off in the direction she'd seen him take before even she realized what she was doing.

Squinting in the darkness, she quietly moved through the underbrush and was about to follow a narrow deer trail to her left when what felt like a pair of invisible hands on her shoulders guided her off to the right and she soon spotted Uncas sitting behind a large log as he looked out into the darkness of the forest with his musket at the ready. Aware of the importance of keeping out of sight, she dropped to the ground and crawled over to him on her stomach.

With his keen hearing alerting him to her approach long before he saw her, Uncas held his finger to his lips when she came into view, then returned his attention back to the area he had just been watching. As she crawled up beside him, his body tensed as he quickly brought his musket up to a firing position. Following his gaze, she gave a faint gasp when she suddenly detected movement off in the distance. Instantly dropping his musket, Uncas moved with lightning speed and clamped his hand over her mouth, grabbing her around her waist with his other hand as he threw himself on top of her in an effort to hide her light colored dress with his darker clothing. Frightened by his sudden movement, she tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but her actions only caused him to hold her more securely and he pressed the side of his face against hers.

"Be still!" he said in a barely audible whisper.

Staring straight ahead over the top of the log, Alice was horrified to see a number of dark shadowy figures slowly inching their way toward them. Feeling an instinctive need to flee, she wanted to leap up and run, but with Uncas' weight on top of her she was unable to move at all. As the shadowy figures came closer, she was able to make out the shapes of men, most of whom were Indians with at least two of them being white men. When one of the warriors stopped, the rest of the group stopped with him and one of the white men seemed perplexed by this. Listening closely, Alice could hear the two men arguing softly in what sounded like French, and when it appeared the warrior had won the debate, the war party slowly backed away in the same direction they had come from.

* * *

Lowering his musket, Nathaniel gave a sigh of relief. The war party had been a sizable one and he knew there would have been no winning a fight against them. From his position behind a low rock ledge, he glanced to his left and saw both Duncan and Chingachgook were also lowering their weapons. Taking a closer look at his father, it was plain to see despite the darkness that the man was upset about something, but he could not tell what it was that was bothering him. Knowing his father would signal him over if it was anything he needed to know about, he took another look at the Yengeese family and noticed for the first time that only Duncan and Cora were present. The younger sister, Alice, was nowhere to be seen and he wondered where she could have gone to. Seeing that her brother and sister did not seem concerned about her absence, he decided there was no reason for him to be either and he resumed his night watch while focusing his thoughts on Cora instead.

As hard as he tried not to be, Nathaniel could not help but feel attracted to the dark haired sister. Never in his wildest imaginings had he thought he would ever feel this way about a Yengeese woman, having always figured upon marrying a Delaware girl when the day came that he would finally decide to settle down. But this woman had him thinking differently. He could see himself living with her in a cabin they would build together. Hell, he'd even be willing to live in a town or city with her if it meant that was the only way she would have him. But somehow he sensed she was a woman who would be willing to live in the frontier with the man she loved and he hoped that he could persuade her that _he_ was that man. So far she had given no indication that she was attracted to him in any way. In fact, she always kept her distance from him and would quickly look away with a slight frown whenever she caught him watching her.

Still, despite her apparent disinterest in him, he hoped that once they reached the fort they would have a chance to get to know each other, and maybe then her feelings toward him would change. It was a very pleasant thought to entertain and he fantasized about the conversation they would have as he kept watch.

* * *

With the sudden arrival of the Ottawa war party, Duncan had no time to find out where Alice had hurried off to. Keeping low behind the bushes, he leveled his musket and took aim at one of the warriors as Cora crawled up beside him. Surprised to see her remove a pistol from her skirt pocket, he felt her reaching into his ammunition pouch for a bullet and cap and passed his powder horn to her so that she could finish loading it. Having taught her himself how to shoot while they were growing up in Scotland, he knew she was an excellent shot and could handle herself. Tense and ready for whatever was to come, they both breathed a sigh of relief when the Ottawa departed. Now that the danger had passed, he turned to Cora to ask her about their missing sister.

"Where did Alice go?" he whispered.

"She went to be with Uncas." she replied softly with an unmistakable note of longing in her voice as she wistfully looked in the direction her sister had gone.

"Well I think perhaps it's time we bring her back here. It's not proper for her to be alone with a man she hardly knows. I trust Uncas and I know he'll protect her, but she shouldn't…."

"No Duncan. Leave them alone. She doesn't want to be with us tonight. She wants to be with him."

Sensing there was more to this than Cora was letting on, Duncan studied her for a moment and saw both happiness and turmoil mixed on her face. Puzzled as to what all this was about, he tried to make sense out of it. He liked Uncas very much and it was obvious that Alice was attracted to him, but he was still surprised at her improper behavior. What was more surprising was that Cora appeared to condone it! Thinking back over the events of the day, he remembered the incident that occurred while they were resting by the creek and he decided to not only get to the bottom of what was going on with Alice, but to find out what had upset Cora as well.

"Cora, what is going on? There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Cora looked down at the ground and was quiet for a moment before she answered him.

"She's in love, Duncan. And unless I am very much mistaken about this location, I think she and Uncas will marry tonight."

_"What?"_ Duncan nearly shouted, barely managing to keep his voice at a whisper. "Marry? What the _bloody_ hell are you talking about? She only just met him this afternoon!"

"In person, yes. But in her dreams, she has known him for quite some time now."

"Cora, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"It all started two years ago." Cora explained. "On the night of Alice's sixteenth birthday, she began having a recurring dream every night. In it she saw herself with a man she knew was her husband, and they were lying together at night in a glade just like this one. She told me about the dream this afternoon before we were attacked on the George Road. The description she gave me of the man she saw fits Uncas to the last detail. What's more, last winter Mama told her about a vision she had of the man Alice will marry and _she _not only described Uncas, but also the exact way the two of them met when he chased our horses away earlier today. He's the one, Duncan. Uncas is the man Alice will marry….and I am certain it will happen tonight."

Sitting in stunned silence, Duncan tried to process what he had just heard and it took several moments before he found his voice again.

"I don't know what to say, _or_ think. I mean I know how powerful Mama's visions were. Every single one of them came true exactly as she saw them, without fail. And you're saying Mama and Alice _both_ saw Uncas?"

"Yes." replied Cora as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she looked up through the trees at the night sky overhead while blinking several times to clear away the remaining tears before they too escaped.

"There's more you haven't told me, isn't there?" asked Duncan, who saw how hard his sister was fighting to remain in control of her emotions.

"Yes, there is." she answered in a strained voice. "Alice is not the only one who had a recurring dream. I have also been having one."

"You as well?" Duncan asked in amazement while Cora rapidly nodded her head in agreement, and she went on to describe to him her dream along with their mother's prediction for her.

"And the man you saw looked just like Uncas?" Duncan asked after she had finished.

"Yes. He looked exactly like Uncas. I'll never forget his face. The only difference was the clothes he was wearing and that his hair was loose instead of pulled back in a narrow braid."

"Well, Uncas did mention an identical twin brother when we were resting by that creek…..wait! Is that what upset you so?" he asked as Cora once again nodded her head rapidly and new tears spilled from her eyes.

"Then I don't understand why you're so upset. He confirmed what you and Mama saw. I should think you would be delighted!"

"Oh Duncan. You heard what Uncas said? His brother left the same time that their mother did. That means he died. How can I marry someone who is dead? How can I be with someone who never had a chance to grow to be a man? I've fallen in love with someone I can never be with."

Putting his arm around Cora's shoulder, Duncan smiled.

"I don't claim to understand any of this, Cora. But I do agree with Alice. She's _right!_ Uncas _never _actually came out and said his twin brother was dead, _or_ their mother for that matter. Like you, I just assumed that's what he meant, but now I don't believe that anymore. Don't give up hope! It's obvious there is _far_ more happening here than we can _possibly_ understand. It may not seem like your dream and Mama's vision will come true right now, but I have a _strong_ feeling that will change later on. My God...I can't believe it! Our little Alice and Uncas! And _you_ will marry his _brother!"_

* * *

As soon as he was certain the war party had left the area, Uncas released his grip on Alice and slid off of her. With his hand still resting on her waist and their faces very close together, both lay unmoving, uncertain of what to do next in the awkwardness of the situation. Staring into his dark brown eyes, she saw the uncertain look in them and could feel his warm breath blowing on her face in short bursts.

_'The way he's looking at me. Does he feel the same about me as I feel about him?'_ she wondered.

As though he heard her thoughts, Uncas answered her unspoken question by slowly leaning forward and hesitantly brushing his lips on hers before moving his face slightly away, his questioning look asking if this was acceptable. Trembling from his touch, she gently responded back in kind by brushing her own parted lips against his, closing them ever so lightly on his bottom one before she also moved back.

With their breathing becoming more rapid and heavy, both continued to look at each other for only a few moments longer before Uncas grabbed hold of Alice and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he brought her face down to his before pressing her to him in a tight embrace. Kissing her more firmly this time, he massaged her bottom lip with his tongue, then slid it inside when she parted her lips for him. In a sensual dance, they probed and explored the inside of each other's mouth as their hands did much the same on each other's body.

With her lips still held in his kiss, Alice straddled herself on top of Uncas and instinctively pressed her hips against his as she held the side of his face with one hand and ran the other one over his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. Slowly bringing her venturesome hand up to his shoulder, she pushed herself off him and laid on her back, giving him an unmistakably inviting look. Needing no further prompting, he moved himself on top of her and continued with his exploration of her body, alternately running a hand over her breast and hip while once more locking their lips together.

As their kisses and caresses grew more and more intense, Uncas suddenly stopped and rolled off of Alice. Lying on his back and breathing hard, he stared up at the treetops, knowing full well that if he didn't stop this now, neither of them would be able to stop at all. While it was obvious to him now that she had feelings for him as well, what he didn't know was whether or not she was ready to give herself to him, and he didn't want the passion of the moment to cause her to do something she would later regret. This was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with and as much as he wanted to make love to her now, he wanted that first joining of their bodies to be what would join them together as husband and wife, something he was not sure she was ready to commit to yet. What's more, their families were close by. What if someone came looking for her and caught them in an intimate embrace? Or what if the Ottawa returned? No. This was not the time _or_ the place, and he knew that he had to be the strong one to stop before things got out of hand.

"I love you Uncas!"

Snapped out of his thoughts by her words, he turned to the woman lying by his side. Wondering if he'd heard her correctly, he had only to take one look at her to know that he had. With her face radiating the love she felt for him, Alice propped herself up on her forearm, then reached out her hand and tenderly caressed his cheek as a flow of words she could not stop poured out of her.

"From the moment I first saw you I knew I loved you. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be with you and take care of you. I want to hold you…and touch you…and lay by your side every night. Oh I know I'm not the type of woman you imagined yourself being with, but don't rule me out because of that. I can make you happy, Uncas, I _know_ I can! Anything I don't know about the way you live I will learn! I already know how to sew and make clothing, and I know a _little_ about cooking and…"

Silencing her by gently placing his fingertips against her lips, he smiled, then removed his hand and studied her a moment before saying anything in reply.

"I love you too, Alice. If you only knew how much. But are you sure you know what kind of life you'll be living if you stay with me? I can't give you a fancy Yengeese house with servants and all the fine things you're used to having. The most I can offer you is a little cabin somewhere and a hard life to go along with it. We'll have to grow all our own food and make almost everything we'll need. Hell, I don't even know anywhere we could live that will accept us as a couple."

"I don't care! I'll live_ anywhere_ with you and I will work sun up to sun down if that is what it takes to keep a home for us. Just so long as we are together, that is all that matters to me_. I'm strong!_ People don't think so, but I am! I _know_ we can do this, Uncas, and I know we will be happy together. Please give me a chance? Please?"

Sitting up, Uncas took Alice by the shoulders and pulled her up as well. Taking both of her hands into his, he noticed how small they were in comparison to his own. Yet when he looked into her gentle brown eyes, he saw the strength in them that she spoke of and knew that she understood what she was doing, of all that she would be giving up and of the hardships she would face in order to be with him. Seeing the eager look on her face beginning to grow fearful that he would say no, he smiled warmly and asked her the question he'd been waiting for two years to say.

"Then will you be my wife, Alice Munro, and share my life with me?"

With a beautiful smile she breathlessly replied without any hesitation whatsoever.

_"Yes! Yes I will! When?_ Oh Uncas, _when_ can we marry?"

Wishing he could make her his wife right then and there, he knew he had to wait. Knowing what this glade was, he knew it was_ not_ where their marriage should take place. Adding to that was the close proximity of their families, which also had to be taken into consideration. Just as he was about to suggest they wait until they reach the fort and try to find someplace private there, he heard the familiar voice of his grandfather speaking to him.

_'It's alright, Fox. Tonight is your wedding night. Go ahead and make her your bride and sleep well afterward. No one will disturb you tonight. The elders and I will see to that.'_

"Tonight, Pretty One." replied Uncas. "Tonight I will make you my wife, and we will begin our lives together."

Turning around, he reached for his pack and removed the two blankets he kept in it. Spreading one of them out on the ground beside her, he then took the other one and laid it partially unfolded beside it. Reaching out, he met her expectant look with his own as he took her by the hand and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. Standing directly in front of her, Uncas kept his eyes riveted on hers while he slowly moved his hands up and down Alice's arms as she held him about his waist. Leaning forward, their lips found each other again and as they kissed, she felt his hands move in a sensual glide up to the collar of her dress. Breaking the kiss, he brushed his lips across her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want anything to be between us tonight."

Starting at her neck and working his way downward, he opened the buttons one by one, then slid his hands up over her breasts as he pushed the jacket of her dress off of her shoulders. Needing no further prompting, Alice reached behind her to unfasten her skirt and together they removed the rest of her clothing until there was nothing left. Not since she was a small child had anyone seen her completely undressed and the excitement of being naked before him left her trembling with the anticipation of what was to come.

Eager to see his body as well, Alice's breath quickened as Uncas removed his tomahawk, knife and belt and tossed them alongside his musket, knowing the rest of his clothes would soon follow. With one quick motion, he removed his shirt and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw his muscular chest. Placing her palms on him, she slowly caressed him until finally she slid her arms around his neck, hugging him tight as she savored the feel of her naked breasts touching his bare chest.

Nuzzling her face into his hair as he placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, Alice could feel his hard manhood pressing against her and, reaching down with her hand, she slipped it inside of his loincloth and took hold of him. Nearly as quickly as he had taken off his shirt, Uncas removed the rest of his clothing until he too was completely naked and at the sight of him, Alice felt a quivering sensation between her legs, along with a wetness in that same area as their eyes and hands traveled up and down each other's body. Taking both of his hands into hers, she looked up into his passion-filled eyes.

"I, Alice Munro, take you, Uncas, to be my husband. I promise to love you and take care of you and stay with you, no matter what life brings to us, for as long as we both shall live."

Removing one of his hands from hers, he gently stroked her soft cheek as he said his own vows to her.

"I, Uncas, son of Chingachgook, promise you, Alice Munro, that I will always love you, provide for you, care for you, and protect you with my life. You are the one that I will spend the rest of my life with, for however long that may be."

Together they laid down on the blanket, their lips immediately meeting in a passionate kiss while their hands touched every part of the other's body. Lying on top of Uncas, she felt his fingers exploring her private area and she arched her back with pleasure. Raising his head, he took advantage of her breasts being closer to him and he ran his tongue over the right one, catching the nipple between his lips. The sensation this action created was so intense, she gasped and began rubbing her hips up and down against him. Staring up at the trees, she felt him move over to her left breast and, looking downward, she watched as his lips and tongue played with that nipple as well.

Just when she thought she could stand no more, he stopped and kissed her deeply once again. Wanting to give him the same intense pleasure he had just given her, she broke away and began to trail kisses down to the base of his neck. Once there, she placed feathery light kisses down one side of his chest, pausing to tickle the nipple with her tongue before continuing downward all the way to his erect penis with the barest of touch before working her way back up and pausing again to tease the other nipple. Moaning with ecstasy as her touch set him on fire, Uncas took hold of Alice's shoulders and moved her onto her back as he rolled on top and slowly entered her. Seeing her wince in pain, he paused to give her a moment before gently moving deeper inside.

"Relax, Pretty One. It will only hurt this one time. I promise." he whispered to her while stroking her hair.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Alice followed his advice and relaxed herself, and the pain quickly passed, replaced by the wonderful sensation of him moving inside of her. Locking her arms and legs around him, they moved together in an even rhythm that steadily quickened until their passions finally peaked. With a groan, he collapsed on top of her as his release flowed out of him and the quivering she'd felt earlier between her legs was replaced by spasms that shot through her lower abdomen. Breathing hard and soaked in sweat, they held onto each other, wanting their embrace to last as long as possible. Finally, he rolled off and laid beside her as he tried to slow his breathing. Feeling the cool night air on his skin, he reached over and pulled the second blanket over them and the two then laid in each other's arms while looking at the stars twinkling through the leaves overhead.

"Mmmm. My husband." Alice said softly with a contented sigh, resting her head on his shoulder as she traced a finger back and forth along the line of tattoos running across his chest. It was then she noticed the one in the center of the line was different than the rest and she rose up on one elbow to take a closer look at it.

"This looks like a fox head."

"It is. It's my name. Uncas is the Mohican word for Fox."

"Fox! I like that name! It suits you somehow. I love you, Uncas the Fox!"

"And I love you, Pretty One." Uncas said, calling her by his nickname for her as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to kiss her.

With a peaceful smile, Alice put her head back on Uncas' shoulder and snuggled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent which was smelled of sage and wood smoke. She then looked at the trees surrounding them and noticed for the first time some strange mounds of dirt and several odd platforms that were nearby.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's an old Mohawk burial ground." he replied, indicating the mounds and platforms. "Those are the graves over there. That's why the war party wouldn't come here. They're afraid of the spirits of the elders." he said as Alice sat up with a start.

"Do you mean to tell me we just got married in a _grave yard?"_ she asked, looking at him in stunned disbelief.

"I don't think the residents here minded. In fact, I have it on good authority that they didn't." he said with a knowing smile, remembering his grandfather saying that he and the elders would see to their privacy.

Casting an uncertain look at the graves, Alice slowly laid back down again, this time partially laying on top of him while resting her head on his chest. Looking at his chest as she lazily caressed him, she gave a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"Nothing's funny. It's just that I can hear your heart beating. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

"It belongs to you now. It always has."

"Oh Uncas, I love you so much!" she said as they embraced to share one more long and deep kiss.

Settling onto his back again, Uncas gave a big yawn and realized for the first time how tired he was. Seeing the sleepy look on Alice's face too, he pulled her in close to him.

"Goodnight Pretty One."

"Goodnight my Fox." she replied, placing a kiss on the nipple closest to her before laying her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

Placing a kiss of his own on top of her head, Uncas also closed his eyes and went to sleep. But not before noticing they were being watched.

* * *

From the moment he saw the blond girl slip away in the direction his son had gone, Chingachgook had wanted to go after her. He was sure she was up to no good and he was determined to stop her before she could cause trouble, even if his doing so upset Uncas in the process, which was a chance he would have to take. The only problem was, each time he tried to move from his place beside the oak tree, something happened that would keep him there.

First, the Ottawa war party had approached their camp and Chingachgook dared not move a muscle. Once they left, he waited a short time to be sure it was safe, then started to go to where Uncas was keeping watch. But just as he started to move away from the tree, a loud snap in the forest behind him made him stay put. Warily, he listened while searching through the trees from where he stood until he was sure the war party had not circled around behind the campsite. Again he started to step away from the tree and again another noise from the forest stopped him. Over and over again the same thing would happen each time he tried to move and as he looked at the burial mounds and platforms scattered throughout the glade, he began to get the feeling the spirits of the elders buried there were playing games with him. After quite some time had passed, Chingachgook became tired of being toyed with.

_'Why are you doing this to me?'_ he silently prayed to the spirits of the elders. _'I must go to my son. Stop this childish game you are playing and let me go to him.'_

When he finished his prayer, he made one last attempt to step away from the oak tree and this time no strange noises stopped him. Quietly making his way to the place he had told Uncas to keep watch from, he came to another large oak which was surrounded by a patch of dense undergrowth. Hearing faint voices, he ducked down low and used the underbrush to conceal him from view as he took cover behind the tree. Peering around the side of the trunk, he saw a sight that froze him to the spot.

Lying in front of a log on a bed made out of blankets was Uncas and the Yengeese girl, and even though a second blanket covered them, he knew before he saw their clothes heaped on the ground that they were lying naked together. With her head on his son's chest and her hand touching him in a very intimate way, he could hear them talking but could not make out what was being said. Then they kissed and when they finished, the girl kissed his son's chest before the two of them went to sleep.

Watching the scene play out before him, Chingachgook became livid and he tried to come out from his hiding place, intending to yank the girl off of Uncas. But when he tried to move, he found himself strangely held in place by what seemed to be a pair of unseen hands and no matter how hard he struggled, he could not budge an inch. Even when he tried to speak to alert Uncas of his presence, no words would come out and finally he gave up trying.

_'Why are you doing this to me? I do not understand? He is my son! I must protect him from that woman!'_ he prayed again in frustration.

Confused as to why the spirits of the elders would do this, Chingachgook decided to return to the main camp, realizing that any efforts he made to try and reach his son would be futile. Once he made that decision he found he could move again, but only in the direction of the main camp, not toward Uncas. Slowly walking back, Chingachgook took his original place by the big oak tree. This was not over. He loved his son dearly and it tore him apart to think of him ruining his life over that girl. Tomorrow he would calmly but firmly talk to Uncas about what he had seen and remind him of his responsibilities. But as he stood keeping watch, he could not stop thinking about his son and the girl, and his anger grew as the night wore on.

* * *

A beautiful sunrise greeted the newlyweds as they awoke the following morning. Knowing they would all be setting out for the fort soon and that her family would be worried about her, Uncas told Alice they needed to get back to the main camp.

Having woken up shortly after they'd first dozed off the night before, Uncas could not stop thinking about how his father had seen them and he gently shook Alice awake and suggested that, as much as he didn't want to, it would be better if they both got dressed before sleeping the rest of the night in case they needed to leave quickly in the morning. Reluctantly, Alice had agreed and now that it was morning, she was glad they had. While it felt erotic to her to be naked out in the open in the darkness of the night, it was not the same thing in daylight, where she could be seen by anyone in the area.

Since she was already fully dressed, it did not take long for her to brush off her dress and tidy her hair while Uncas adjusted his clothes and quickly folded up the blankets. With musket in hand, he shouldered his pack and, giving a nod of reassurance to Alice, they both made their way back to the others, each knowing they were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

As the couple emerged from the woods into the camp, Cora and Duncan both rose up from where they had been sitting eating some dried meat. But before anyone could say a word, Nathaniel stepped into view from another direction and walked over to his brother.

"Uncas. Father would like to speak to you."

"I'm coming." Uncas replied with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I'll be right back." he said to Alice with a smile while setting down his pack before following Nathaniel into the forest.

The moment he saw his father watching from behind the tree the night before, Uncas knew a confrontation between them would be inevitable. He hoped however that once he explained his recurring dream and his marriage, his father would see it was what the Master of Life intended for him and that he would accept Alice as his daughter-in-law. But as soon as he saw Chingachgook's face, he knew that would not be the case.

Approaching their father, both brothers could see the man was extremely angry, so much so that he was barely able to contain it. Not having seen Alice slip away to follow Uncas the night before, Nathaniel was confused as to what could possibly have made his father so upset. Coming to a stop in front of Chingachgook, Uncas started to speak, but barely managed to utter a word before he was cut off in mid sentence.

"Father, I…."

_"What were you thinking?"_ Chingachgook nearly shouted. "You were supposed to be keeping watch and instead you laid in the grass with that Yengeese girl!"

"Father please, let me expla…."

_"How could you be so stupid?"_ Chingachgook _was_ yelling now, his anger taking over his reason. "You _know_ you are the only one who can continue our family! Why did you lower yourself to lie with someone like _her? _If you had done what I expected of you, you'd have been sleeping in your lodge with a good Lenape wife last night, but instead you were here pouring your seed into that…."

_"I love her!"_ Uncas shouted as he also lost control of his temper.

_"Love_ her? And I suppose _you_ think she loves you? _Hah!_ She does not love you! All you are to her is a toy to be played with until she grows tired of you. Then she will throw you away because you mean _nothing_ to her. Are you willing to ruin your life in order to be with that worthless puny little Yengeese? How could you let yourself be insulted and defiled by that…that _slut!"_

_"She is my wife!_ And as such, you will _treat_ her with the respect she _deserves!_ If you can't do that then I will _leave_ with her and you will _never_ see either of us again, or any of the _children_ we will have together!"

As though driven by a will of its own, all of the anger and frustration that Uncas had kept bottled up inside of him for years came pouring out and he was completely powerless to stop it.

"You've never _once_ asked me what _I _wanted to do with my life! You've _never_ given me a chance to prove myself and you've _never_ included me in _any_ decisions that were made! You just expected me to follow you around like a _dog_ and do whatever you say without any questions as though my life is yours to do with as you please. And you are so obsessed with me carrying on the family bloodline, it's like I'm not even a son to you, I'm just _breeding stock!"_

The combination of his son's words and the thought of him married to Alice made Chingachgook blind with fury and he completely lost all control. Before he realized what he was doing, his hand shot out and he slapped Uncas square across the face.

_"You are a fool! You are no longer my son!"_ screamed Chingachgook, shaking with rage.

_"And you are no longer my father!"_ Uncas shouted back with his hand on his stinging cheek. Spitting on the ground at his father's feet, he turned his back to a now stunned Chingachgook and stormed off toward the camp.

Devastated and numb by what he'd just witnessed, Nathaniel watched helplessly as what was left of the family he so dearly loved fell apart right before his eyes. Grabbing Chingachgook by the arm, he pleaded with him as Uncas stormed off toward the camp.

_"Uncas, come back here! Father, stop this! You don't know what you're saying! Neither of you do! Go after him and tell him you didn't mean it!"_

"No. It's too late." said Chingachgook, his voice little more than a whisper as the impact of what had just happened hit him full force.

"I have lost my son forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It took a monumental effort for me to rewrite this chapter, not because I had any problems with it, but because I have become very distracted by two things. First, in a previous author note, I mentioned another project that I was intending to release after I finished rewriting "Second Chances". This new project will be a multiple story series, but I have put it on the back burner again while I work a few more "bugs" out of the first story which sets things in motion for the rest of the series. I will _definitely_ post it, it's just going to take a little while longer before it's ready and believe me, this series will be well worth the wait!

Now, here comes some good news! The second distraction is _another_ new story idea that I came up with a few days ago. The planning of this new idea has _completely_ consumed me to the point that I have been spending most of my time working on _it_ to the exclusion of doing any work at all on "Second Chances". It's almost like it is begging to be written (which I have actually started to do) and it will be like no other LOTM fanfiction story that has been written so far! You're not going to _believe_ what's going to happen to Uncas and Alice _this_ time!

What I was considering doing was to juggle both projects by posting the original version of the remaining chapters of "Second Chances" and update them as I can, so that anyone reading it for the first time will not be left wondering how the story turns out. That way I could begin posting the new story right away. I'm just so excited by this new one that I can't wait to share it with you! Feedback on what you would like me to do would be greatly appreciated because what you want is important to me!

My sincere thanks to all of you who are reading "Second Chances" and who have posted reviews. You are my inspiration to continue writing and thinking up new stories. Thank you, my friends! MohawkWoman :)


End file.
